


The Sun in Your Eyes - Part 2

by TheEmpressAR



Series: The Sun In Your Eyes [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hardcore, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: It's time to tie up some loose ends.  We'll start with Dutch shall we?  Dutch is not a happy camper about how things were left off between him and Johnny.  How will he let Johnny know?Song Chapter:  Tame Impala - New Person, Same Old Mistakes





	1. New Person, Same Old Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh...gonna go find me a nice rock to crawl under now...tee hee!! I dunno...I'm starting to lean toward the possibilities now...NOOO Empi don't GO to the Darkside...Happy thoughts, HAPPY Thoughts!!! 
> 
> *Warning - there is some major Dutch/Johnny action going on...I won't even apologize for it this time...LOL!! SHAME Johnny SHAME!!! We'll get more into that laters!
> 
> Let me know down below!! 
> 
> Thanks to EVERYONE who wanted me to continue on with a part 2! You know I can DOOD it!! There is a PLOT here...I can feel it!!

_I can just hear them now_  
_"How could you let us down?"_  
_But they don't know what I felt_  
_Or see it from this way around_  
_Feeling it overtake_  
_All that I used to hate_  
_Wonder what if we trade_  
_I tried but it's way too late_  
_All the sides I don't read_  
_Two sides of me can't agree_  
_When I breathe in too deep_  
_Going with what I always longed for..._

"I don't care what you got going on now. You will see me." Slight twinge of panic at the end of his voice. Full threat of retaliation behind the meaning of his words.

"When." A resolved sigh.

A sharp bark of laughter. "You know I think now is not a bad time at all. Tell your princess you'll be gone for a while."

"You let me deal with him."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

\------

Johnny left his house early on Saturday morning. He shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his blue jeans as he made his way over to his motorcycle. He exhaled cold droplets of air that hung in front of him briefly before disappearing. It was misting outside. He tried to push unwanted thoughts out of his head. Thoughts of a pretty brown-eyed boy. Thoughts of an innocent and trusting boy, that gave him his everything, and asking him to hold on to it like a precious gift.

He revved his engine. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on those thoughts for long. If he did he would have to dive deep into the guilt that rested behind it. He didn't want to do this anymore, he kept telling himself. He didn't want to be who he was. But how could he stop? How could he change now? How could he be something he knew he was not?

They had been together for over two months. They had been some of the best months in his existence. Daniel had been teaching him many things. When Johnny thought he would be the teacher with so much to show Daniel, it was Daniel who had shown him an whole other side of love and being in love. Somehow Daniel thought that would be enough. Johnny sighed and shook his head.

After the night of the party, it had been a pretty shaky go. The intensity that they had shared on the beach, had not gone as far as Johnny would have expected or wanted, but it had been enough for Daniel. He had gone slow. Johnny had used restraint. He didn't push or force himself even when it had almost become too much. Daniel's mouth was a Garden of Eden. What he wanted to do with it and have done to him was the introduction of the snake. He was going to make his innocent little boy as bad as he could make him. He was going to mark his beautiful little body as his own. He was going to bring Daniel to the brink of pleasure and pain and make him come back for more.

"If only he wasn't so damned pure." Johnny said to himself parking his bike in front of the Cobra Kai dojo. It was dark outside, still very early morning hours. He pulled the dojo key from his pocket. Kreese had given him one being his number one student in charge. He smirked slightly at the responsibility. He knew if Kreese knew what went down here during the after hours, he would probably shut the dojo down for good.

He went to the back room to change. He put on his loose fitting gi pants, with no other constrictions. He removed his t-shirt and put on his gi leaving it untied. His heart had started beating a little harder in anticipation. It had been two months since he had touched one of the others.

He had learned from Dutch that Tommy had moved to San Francisco and was doing some sort of burlesque shit out on the strip. He didn't know how he felt about that, breaking up the team, but in a way he had done that himself. _'He didn't even bother saying goodbye.'_ Maybe he'd go look him up sometime. Scare the hell out of him. Johnny laughed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He really had all the intentions of being on the straight and narrow and being all domesticated, but when the call came, the urgency, the only one that could tap into that space in his brain where he could EVER be commanded by another person, he felt that he could not refuse.

Bobby was another story. Johnny felt anger boil up in him when he thought about the beautiful dirty blonde boy with the soulful blue eyes. The betrayal was still fresh in his mind. He hadn't even bothered contacting him since the party. He was willing to toss his ass to the cold. Bobby could say nothing to make up for the betrayal he had brought upon him.

He was deep in thought, staring at himself in the mirror. He trailed an errant hand down the front of his chest. He was young. He was in shape. He liked the way he looked. His hand splayed out on his tight belly, massaging the muscles there. He closed his eyes. He wanted. He was starting to get turned on at the notion of what was coming for him. It had been so long. He would not feel guilty about this. He wouldn't allow it. He opened his eyes to see Dutch standing there across the room, watching him in the reflection.

  
_Finally taking flight_  
_I know you don't think it's right_  
_I know that you think it's fake_  
_Maybe fake's what I like_  
_On this side of the rut_  
_I'm thinking like what_  
_I'm thinking it's worth the fight_  
_Soon to be out of sight_  
_Moving it out this time_  
_Going with what I always longed for_

Johnny turned to face him. Dutch remained in the doorway. His face was forever angry. Johnny couldn't even remember a time when he saw him smile. If he did it would have to be for some act of brutality that he inflicted on some poor idiot that happened to be in his way. He lived in a world of hurt and hard feelings. Johnny couldn't imagine he had been thrilled these past couple of months. Johnny had taken a hiatus from his training and he felt he was going to be paying a price for that today.

Dutch approached him like a panther stalking his prey. Wary eyes looking him over, noting his state of dress. Dutch was wearing his street clothes, jeans and a dark blue sweater with the sleeves pushed up over his elbows. Johnny kept his eyes on him at all times. He was anticipating a strike first approach he just didn't know when.

Dutch smiled then. Breaking the increasing tension in the room. It was making Johnny's brain crackle as to who would act first. He didn't trust that smile as far as he could wipe it off of his face. He could sense the danger behind it.

"I see your bitch let you out of the house for the day."

"Don't start."

"Who's starting...this is the first I've seen you since you dropped my ass two months ago."

"I didn't drop your ass."

"Ha! Coulda fooled me. Who are you trying to convince with that line of bullshit."

"I'm here aren't I?"

Dutch had been easing his way closer to Johnny as they talked. He had kicked off his shoes at the mat and was slowly undoing his belt. Johnny watched him and swallowed hard as he cracked it to the ground and started to remove his shirt.

"Don't."

"The fuck you mean, don't?"

"I'm in charge of this."

"The hell you are in charge of shit, Lawrence. I called YOU here...you're mine."

"Is that supposed to make me afraid of you or something?"

"I wouldn't turn your back on me right now."

Johnny looked him in the eye and smiled, baring his teeth at the other boy. He accepted his challenge. He turned slowly away from him and faced the mirror. He caught his eye in the reflection as Dutch chose that moment to strike.

Johnny whirled around and clipped Dutch's ankle as he charged at him with a low growl. It instantly landed him on his back knocking the air out of him. Johnny pounced on him sitting fully on his lap, feeling what was pressed against his jeans, straining to be unleashed brushing the material of his gi pants roughly against his bare skin. He growled and flashed his eyes at Dutch grabbing his wrists and holding him down hard to the mat.

"Let me go, motherfucker!"

"Language."

"Fuck your language, bitch." He gasped when Johnny rubbed against his crotch with his own, grinding slow.

"I'm not going to ask you again."

"And I'm not going to listen to you if you did." Dutch flipped him over then pressing him hard into the mat. He wrenched a hand away from Johnny's grasp and grabbed a handful of thick blonde hair yanking it painfully.  Johnny hissed.

"Let my hand go...now."

Johnny tried to wrap his legs around Dutch's hips to flip him again but Dutch bared down hard. "Do it." He threatened.

Johnny's eyes clouded with lust at the forcefulness that Dutch was laying on him. He wasn't going to get the upper hand this time. He felt he probably should be punished for his 'misdeeds'. He loosened his grip enough on Dutch's wrist as his hair was yanked up again. "Ouch...son of a bitch." He hissed again as Dutch quickly reached inside of his gi and twisted his nipple.

"I see...you're not gonna go easy...on me today." Johnny gasped out trying to find a hold on Dutch that wasn't hard and unforgiving.

"He grew a brain, ladies and gentlemen."

"Fuck you, man." Johnny said with a hint of laughter in the back of his throat.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Dutch pulled Johnny's face up to meet his and smiled predatory before he attacked his mouth without apology. He loosened his grip on Johnny's hair and allowed him to wrap his hands around his back pulling him close. They growled and wrestled against each other. Johnny tore at Dutch's shirt pulling and frantically ripping it from his head, they paused long enough to toss his shirt aside. Dutch when right back at him, Johnny's hands on his bare back that had begun perspiring. He wanted to flip Dutch over. He needed to be on top, Dutch would not let him. "Stop fighting me, Lawrence."

Johnny clawed fresh nail marks down his back causing Dutch to wildly stare back at him with a crazy look in his eyes. "You're gonna pay for that one."

"I hope so."

Dutch latched himself onto Johnny's throat sucking and biting him. He moved down to his chest.

"Dutch!" Johnny said sharply. He pulled away and looked him sternly in the eye.

"Alright...I know...Johnny boy..."

"You don't want to ruin what we got here, do you?"

"He won't find out. I won't mark you."

"Good. Now get over on your back."

Dutch smirked. "Yes, sir."

He flipped over and lay there as Johnny removed his clothes, his dick hard and jutting out proudly in front of him. Dutch licked his lips. It had been too long.

"Get 'em off."

Dutch obeyed in the daze that he was in the switch happened almost instantly. He pulled his jeans down until they were around his ankles. He was marginally shorter than Johnny was but thicker and Johnny knew that he had been missing the fullness of him for a while now. He didn't ask for this much but the situation called for it.

"Spit on your hand."

Dutch moaned. Is this what he wanted? He wasn't expecting this. He was expecting to rough Johnny up a little until he got him mad enough to take it out on him. He guessed he asked to be in charge. He was delighted. He actually smiled a genuine smile looking at Johnny coming to hover over him.

"Johnny?"

"Shut up...I don't wanna think about it...I need it...I need you to handle this."

"Anything..." Dutch breathed heavy. He spit on his hand and began stroking himself. He was already so hard it was aching him. He wanted Johnny's mouth on him, but he didn't trust himself. He keened high when he tugged and Johnny bit his nipple at the same time. He licked at it soothing and waited impatiently as Dutch guided himself into his opening.

It burned so good. Johnny grabbed handfuls of Dutch's hair as he sank deeper onto the boy's hardness. They both locked eyes and refused to let up until he was fully sitting in Dutch's lap. Their breathing was the only sound in the room, heavily panting and sweat dripping down backs and thighs.

Johnny exhaled. Dutch put his hands at either side of Johnny's hips. Johnny leaned over to kiss Dutch on the mouth, changing his position on his hips Dutch gasped in his mouth and thrust upward. Johnny cried out. "Yes!" He said as he found his spot instantly hit, making his vision swim.

They went at it hot and fast. Dutch tore into him like he had been deprived of every blessed thing in his life and his only purpose was to make Johnny come all over his chest.

"Does your bitch fuck you this good?"  He growled at him. 

Johnny jerked himself in time to the thrusts and soon he granted his wish, white hot arcs sprayed all over his chest as he came against him. His eyes rolling back, Dutch continued to take until he felt his own release deep inside. _'He even comes angry'_. Johnny had the thought flitter through his head as he stayed high on his orgasm. The intense frightening look in his eye as he shouted every expletive he knew bouncing off the walls of the dojo.

The spasms settled eventually and they both lay twisted together in a sweaty satisfied knot on the mat. They didn't move for several minutes.

Johnny moved to kiss him on the lips, but Dutch, being who he was shoved him away. "Not necessary."

"When are you going to let it be necessary?"

"I dunno...just not my thing."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Dutch looked as if he was almost going to cry...it was either from being fucked so thoroughly or the sudden apology from someone he knew would never have done so in the past. They had an understanding. He angrily wiped at his eyes. He wasn't a pussy. In any sense of the word.

"I'm getting showered and ready for the session. I don't want you here when I get back."

"Ok, man." Johnny struggled off of him, his legs limp and weak. He helped Dutch to his feet and brushed his hand with his own. Dutch nodded at him once, his nod saying everything he felt and he moved off to the showers.  
Johnny stretched his overworked muscles and grabbed his clothes. He would go home and clean up. He wanted to sleep. He felt he could sleep for the first time in weeks. How peacefully? That remained to be seen.

  
_Feel like a brand new person_  
_(But you make the same old mistakes)_  
_I don't care I'm in love_  
_(Stop before it's too late)_


	2. It Feels Like We Only Go Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who should you feel more sorry for...that is the question? Such a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive!
> 
> Chapter Song: Tame Impala - Feels Like We Only Go Backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More you say? Well here it is!!! Hooray Hooray!!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me through this...Johnny sure is a little MUCH but that's just how he is in this...do we forgive him?
> 
> Cookies and Gold Stars for ALL of My Cobra sisters!!!
> 
> Special Thanks to my Pink Muse...she helped me decide what Daniel's summer job would be!!

 

_It feels like I only go backwards baby,_  
_Every part of me says go ahead,_  
_I've got my hopes up again, oh no, not again._  
_It feels like we only go backwards, darlin’_

Daniel smiled as he served up another dish of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. He smoothed his hands down his pristine white apron and adjusted his paper hat. He really liked his job at Bobson’s Ice Cream Shoppe. He had started it about a month ago. It helped him have some extra spending money as well as made him feel responsible. He couldn’t spend his whole summer just being lazy on the beach, even though he wouldn’t complain if it paid well.

The ice cream shoppe had a retro feel to it. It looked like something out of the 50s. The black and white checkerboard floors, the red and silver formica tables and chairs and the long bar where people could sit on stools and have their authentic ice cream sodas and shakes was right up front.

There were pictures of all the great 50s icons on the wall. James Dean, Marilyn Monroe and Elvis to name a few. There was a jukebox in the corner that only played top hits from the 50s. Daniel would often break into a dance number to the delight of children and their parents when they came into the shop. He laughed at the fact that he was known as a soda jerk, and had taken several obscene comments from his own ‘jerk’ of a boyfriend over it, but he really felt at home in his surroundings.

Thinking of his boyfriend, he remembered the other need for having a job. He needed something to ground him from his obsession. He didn’t quite know if he wanted to call it a healthy one or not. He spent almost every waking hour, minute, second thinking about Johnny Lawrence and what he meant to him. He thought over the past couple of months and couldn’t keep the silly grin from his face. They did everything together.

He just loved the way Johnny looked. He couldn’t help but feel like a lovestruck school girl. After the night on the beach, when Johnny had taken him the farthest he had ever been in his life, something had awoken in him. All he wanted to do was touch him. He needed to feel his body, his hands, his mouth. His everything. He thought countless times how lucky he was to have such a loving and caring boyfriend. He was always attentive to whatever it was he needed.

If he was honest with himself, he would not put aside the fact that sometimes Johnny was frustrated with him. He only chalked it up to his inexperience. He would try his best to do whatever it was that Johnny asked, but he needed to take it slow. He would apologize, and Johnny would smile and go at a slower pace, but he could see that the restraint was taking its toll. He brushed those thoughts aside. He was in love and he knew Johnny was as well.

He wiped down the bar one last time before his shift ended. He liked to keep his area nice and clean. He was often complimented by his boss and customers as they often came in asking specifically for him by name. The bell on the door overhead rang out loudly as he had tossed his clean white towel over his shoulder. “Welcome to Bobson’s....” his voice trailed off.

_I know that you think you sound silly when you call my name_  
_But I get it inside my head all day_  
_When I realize I'm just hopin' onto the hope that_  
_Maybe, your feelings don't show_

Bobby Brown walked into the shoppe and shyly locked eyes with Daniel from across the bar. This was the first time he attempted to make contact with him in person since the party. He had called him on the phone once. That had not ended well.

“ _Daniel please...can you let me explain?”_

_“I don’t think we have anything to say to each other.”_

_“Daniel...I’m so sorry...I never meant for things to happen the way they did.”_

_“Yeah...but they did. I trusted you, Bobby.”_

_“Daniel...can I please see you? I want to explain things...I just...I just want.” He couldn’t finish his sentence._

_“I’m with Johnny now...I don’t think it would be wise if we saw each other anymore.”_

_“Johnny...really?” He said in disbelief._

_“Why is that hard to believe? You’ve always known I’ve liked him.”_

_“You don’t know him...He’s...he doesn’t love you.”_

_“I don’t want to hear anymore, Bobby...I’m hanging up now. I’m sorry.”_

That was a few days after the party. Now the boy stood in the shoppe in front of him, nervously playing with his hands. He didn’t step in further.

“How did you know I was here?” Daniel said breaking the awkward silence.

“I didn’t really...I was walking by the other day and saw you inside. How long you been working here?”

“About a month.” He turned his back on Bobby and stacked up some sundae dishes behind him. Bobby took a seat at one of the barstools. There were not many other customers in the building, but Daniel went to check on the few that were before returning to his place behind the bar. “What can I get for you?” He said with a small sigh. He was kind of anxious to see Bobby again.

“Uhm...I guess I’ll have a Butterscotch Sundae topped with peanuts.” He hesitated. His voice sounding small.

“Coming right up.” Daniel started making the sundae in front of him. Bobby watched him and Daniel noticed his lip trembling.

“Bobby...you shouldn’t have come in.”

“I needed to see you. You look good. You look cute in that uniform.” He tried to laugh but it came out forced.

“Yeah…” Daniel said putting the sundae in front of him and handing him a spoon.

Bobby put his hand over Daniel’s as he put the spoon in front of him.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“I mean it. It just happened. I was not myself that day. It’s not an excuse...but you don’t understand.

“I know what happened.” Daniel said walking away to cash someone out. He went back over to Bobby who had not touched his ice cream. He leaned against the counter. “Johnny explained everything to me.”

Bobby jerked his head up and looked at Daniel, narrowing his eyes. “What exactly did he say.”

“He said you were taking advantage of my vulnerability and my naive nature and I needed to watch out for guys like you. I’m inclined to believe him.”

“Daniel...no.”

“It’s funny you seemed to ‘swoop right in’ on me when I was down that day at the beach. Did you know then, Bobby? Did you know how I felt?”

Bobby stood up to go. “It looks like you have your mind made up about everything then.” He left a $10 bill on the bar and his untouched ice cream.

Daniel watched him go to the door. His heart twinged at the sight of him, hurt and upset. He could have been a little kinder and heard him out. He was still too hurt.

“If you ever change your mind.” Bobby said at the door. “You have my number.”

Daniel didn’t say anything else as he watched him leave the building. His head was low as he walked away, blonde wisps blowing in the afternoon breeze. Daniel almost went after him. He thought better of it and went to the payphone in the back of the restaurant. He plunked two quarters in and dialed Johnny’s number.

The phone rang and rang. He left another message for him. He had been doing it all day. He was starting to get worried about him. He was leaving for the day, he didn’t mind stopping over at his house as he often did after a long day of work. He grabbed his bike and peddled off.

\----  
_The seed of all this indecision isn't me, oh no_  
_'Cause I decided long ago_  
_But that's the way it seems to go,_  
_When trying so hard to get to something real, it feels_

_“Hey...Jay...It’s me. I’m at work right now, but I’ll stop by on the way home. Call me back…kay…see ya.”_

_“Hey...Jay...it’s me again. I haven’t heard from you...it’s been a few hours. Are we still on for tonight?”_

_“Hey...guess you’re out today...I miss you...call me when you get this message ok?”_

_“This isn’t like you...you’d’ve called me by now. I hope you’re ok. I’m coming over tonight. Don’t make me worry, ok. I love you.”_

Johnny played all of the messages that Daniel had left for him. He had opened himself a can of beer and flopped out on his bean bag chair in front of his TV. His muscles were sore and tired. It had been a long day. After his extra workout this morning he had gone for a run on the beach. He had a lot of pent up energy he needed releasing. He dove in the waves for a good hour before dragging himself back up the beach into his car. He drove around town for a couple of hours. He didn’t want to think. Thinking meant he had to feel something he didn’t want to at the moment. Guilt. It was a horrible word and an even more horrible feeling.

The sounds of Daniel’s voice over his answering machine didn’t help. Sweet and trusting Daniel. He was starting to feel a weight on his shoulders. It felt like he was being trapped by a pair of brown eyes and full pouting lips. He shook his head. If he was going to stay in this mood of his he wasn’t going to allow the thoughts of his boyfriend to infiltrate. He wanted to continue to feel bad. He wanted to feel like he was still in charge.

He had let Daniel influence his thoughts as of late. Apologizing to Dutch? Going soft? He didn’t like that feeling anymore than he liked feeling guilty. Daniel had changed a lot about him in the last two months. The time he had spent with Dutch that morning was like a breath of fresh air.

He heard the tap on his door and sighed. He went to his bedroom door and opened it to see his angel boy all dressed in white standing there.

“Your mom let me in.”

“Yeah...hey.”

“Hey...where were you tod…?” Before he could finish his sentence he was pushed up against the bedroom door, Johnny’s lips instantly finding his, His lower half thrusting slow and deep against the startled mocha-skinned boy.

“Mmmm...I missed you too.” Daniel said between kisses. His arms were in the air trying to find a way around Johnny’s shoulders, but he was mesmerized by Johnny’s slow grinding and undoing of his shirt buttons. “Oh...mmm….don’t stop that.”

Daniel closed his eyes to the sensations as Johnny pulled off his pristine white short-sleeved work shirt and tossed it behind him. He worked his way down the dark skin. Licking, teasing and kissing Daniel’s neck where he knew he liked it. Daniel hands had found their way to his broad shoulders and was massaging them as Johnny worked his way further down his chest.

Johnny lifted one of Daniel’s legs putting it around his waist as he continued to thrust upward, Daniel gasping at the sensations. With a growl, Johnny picked him up and Daniel wrapped his legs around Johnny’s waist as he brought them both over to his bed.

Daniel allowed Johnny to take total control over the situation. His fears were dissipating about where he was all day and he just let Johnny have his way. His hands played all through Johnny’s hair as the other boy made quick work of his pants and underwear moaning desperately as Johnny wasted no time in taking him deep, licking and sucking him. Daniel cried out several times his hands fisting Johnny’s thick blonde hair until he could no longer help himself lifting his head up as he came.

He still was a little embarrassed to do that in Johnny’s mouth, but Johnny had told him before that he didn’t mind that it happened and it only meant he loved Daniel more that he shared that part of him with him. Daniel was reluctant, but after a while it became easier.

Later they were wrapped up in each other, running their fingers up and down each other’s arms. Daniel’s head was nestled snugly in the crook of Johnny’s neck and Johnny was snoring softly above him. Daniel traced his thumb around Johnny’s nipple loving the way it hardened at his touch. He splayed his hand across his chest and sighed. He was so happy and in love. He didn’t want any of this to end. Johnny was the best boyfriend anyone could want. He trusted him more than any other person in the world. He signed and snuggled deeper. “I love you.” He whispered.

_It feels like I only go backwards, darlin',_  
_Every part of me says go ahead,_  
_I've got my hopes up again, oh no, not again_  
_It feels like we only go backwards, darlin'_


	3. Let it Happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch backstory. Why is he always so angry? 
> 
> Chapter Song - Tame Impala - Let it Happen
> 
> *WARNING - Parent/Child incest situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys...gonna be some ANSGTY ANGST with this...gonna find out why Dutch is the way he is in this chapter. It will make you want to go back and re-read him and go...OHHH...I have so much FEELS for him right now. :'( This tale is complicated....SIGH!!! Thanks for coming along with me!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are MOST appreciated as ALWAYS!!!
> 
> THANK YOU, GUYS!!!

_It's always around me, all this noise, but_  
_Not really as loud as the voice saying_  
_"Let it happen, let it happen (It's gonna feel so good)_  
_Just let it happen, let it happen"_

Dutch quietly opened the door to his house with his personal key.  He tried to slip into the shadows and make it up the stairs to his room.  He kicked off his shoes at the foot of the stairs.  The house was silent except for the sound of music coming from the living room.  He grit his teeth.  He didn’t want to think about it.  If he could get to his room without being caught he would reward himself with the joint that he had tucked away in a tin box under his bed. 

He had an unexpectedly “shit-free” day.  After he screwed Johnny’s brains out earlier that morning, he had gotten a shower and sparred with the other Cobra’s well into the afternoon.  His energy had returned and he was feeling like he could deal with the reality of his current situation. 

For two months he had been more than his usual level of “pissed off”.  He was angry.  He always felt the need to hurt something.  His mind was uneasy.  He constantly battled between wanting to fight and wanting to fuck.  He lacked any thought in between. 

He didn’t know how to put into words the way he felt over being cast aside for a scrawny, brown-skinned loser who had absolutely no appeal…at least to him.  He couldn’t believe how rejected he had felt when Johnny told him after the party that it was over between them.  He wouldn’t have the luxury of being Johnny’s right hand man, in more ways than one.  He couldn’t define the hurt that had settled over him.

He became more aggressive.  The few times he had seen Johnny in town or around the neighborhood after it all went down, were not memories he wanted to dwell on.  He wanted to pull him aside.  To tell him to come to his senses and drop the games.  They had been a part of a team since they were young boys.  It was hard to let something like that go. He had made it to his bedroom without incident and lay back on his mattress letting out a frustrated sigh.  He didn’t know if the joint was going to do him any good or not tonight.  He fell into a fitful sleep.  He had forgotten to lock the door to his bedroom. 

He remembered Johnny.  Nerdy little kid.  Skinny little body.  Acne.  He didn’t want to be friends with him at first.  He always picked on him in class.  Dutch was privileged.  His dad had tons of cash and he always made sure his son had the best of everything.  He made sure Dutch told everyone about it too.  He told his son he was better than everyone else. He never let him forget it.

Dutch started believing in the mantra and walked around like his business smelled better than anyone else.  When Johnny challenged that, Dutch was taken aback.  No one ever had stood up to him before.  He may have been nerdy and small but, Johnny had an attitude.  He admired that in the boy. They had become fast friends, mainly because as they grew up both of them became more and more attractive and Johnny had a way of getting girls.  He admired Johnny’s style, but he often took the more forward approach.  He never got anywhere with that and finally decided that girls were just a bunch of cock teases and he wanted something else.  He found himself growing more and more attracted to his best friend.

They really didn’t try anything sexual until they were about fourteen years old.  He had been becoming a more troubled boy.  He was frustrated a lot and he didn’t know why.  His dad constantly rode him about his grades and his mom drank.  His mom.  He tried to block thoughts of her from his head.  If he was honest with himself.  He knew the reason.  He just didn’t know how to face it.  He still hadn’t learned. 

Johnny had begun pulling away from him more back then as well.  All he wanted to do was talk about girls.  He wanted to be with girls.  He wanted to do things with girls.  He had shown Dutch magazines.  He told Dutch about the times he had kissed a few of the girls from his class and boldly put his hands on their breasts and how they responded to him. 

Dutch listened and tried to act like he was interested.  He tried to make up stories about how he had gone farther and had done much more than Johnny did and that Johnny didn’t know squat about what girls were good for.  Johnny laughed him off and they usually dropped the subject.  He hated those times when Johnny’s attention wasn’t solely on him. 

After he talked about the girls he had been with, Dutch would often find himself jerking off in his bed at night, reliving Johnny’s stories in his head but putting himself there in place of the girls.  It left him frustrated and guilty, but he couldn’t help himself. 

He didn’t know at that time if Johnny liked him in return or not.  He had tried to not make it too obvious, his feelings for him.  But he had found a level of comfort with Johnny that he was never able to reach with anyone else.  His favorite thing to do was always putting a hand to the back of Johnny’s neck.  The taller he grew the more he had to reach, but it was a way of claiming possession of him.  Johnny seemed stiff at first but then came to expect it.  Dutch’s hand would often stay there longer than it should. Once he tried to kiss him when they were playing cards in his parent’s basement.  Johnny let him do it but did not respond.  He just looked at him and continued playing the card game.  They didn’t talk about it after that. 

It was around the time they were both sixteen when things went to another level.  It wasn’t anything Johnny had initiated at first.  Dutch had just grown impatient for waiting.  He had known Johnny for four years by that time and it was like he was just a delicious meal placed right before him and he never could get close enough to eat it.  It tormented him constantly.  He often became desperate enough to consider dark things.  He needed a way to snap himself out of the hold that Johnny had on him.  He joined Cobra Kai at that time.  It was probably the best and worst thing he could have done. 

 _All this running around_  
_Trying to cover my shadow_  
_An ocean growing inside_  
_All the others seem shallow_  
_All this running around_  
_Bearing down on my shoulders_  
_I can hear an alarm_  
_Must be morning_

 

It was also around that time that things had started escalating at home.  His dad was never there.  He was always out working or screwing women from work.  His mother knew about it and so did he.  His father had no problems bragging about his conquests or even bringing one or two around to the house when he felt like he wanted to have a real party.  His mother.  She was beautiful then.  She was a shadow of her former self now.  He couldn’t think about her without a sense of dread creeping over his frame.  He rolled over and buried his head into his pillow. 

_“Dutch honey…are you awake?”_

_“Yeah…mom…what is it?”_

She was dressed in a filmy pink satin robe with fuzzy edges.  She stood in the shadow of his doorway. He could remember the sounds of her heeled slippers clicking on the wooden floor.  She was holding a glass of something in one hand a bottle in the other.  Her breath was hitching like she had been crying.  She sat down beside him on the bed.  Dutch noticed that her robe was loosely knotted and that she was wearing nothing underneath it. 

 _“He…he just won’t stop…”_ She took another drink of her drink splashing some down her cleavage.  She was pretty drunk by that time.  Dutch didn’t think anything of it.  He remembered being hot in his room that night and was wearing nothing but his Haines underwear.  He was always hot natured.  He watched as his mom’s eyes lingered on his chest for a very long minute before looking off into the dark. 

_“What’s he done now?”_

_“He’s out again…he says at the office.” She bit her lip, trying to hold the tears back._

_“Well…he could’a been.”_

_“Then how come I heard a woman laughing in the background?”_

Dutch grit his teeth.  He had grown to hate his father.  His mother was beautiful and she was his wife.  He was supposed to be with her.  He hated the way his dad made her feel.  He sighed as his mother wrapped her arms around his neck.  He tried to comfort her by rubbing his hands clumsily up and down her arms. 

_“You don’t need him.”_

_“You’re right...”_   She said looking up at him in the dimly lit room.  Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and he smelled the alcohol on her breath.  _“I don’t need him.  I have you.”_

She had not removed her hands from around his neck and just looked at him, studying his face, his lips.  Her chest was pressed against his tightly, her silk robe brushing his bare chest slippery soft and hard at the same time her pert breasts pushed against him.  Dutch didn’t think anything of it until she brushed her lips against his own.

_“Mom…”_

She pulled back and put her hands on his chest. She felt the strong muscles that were developing there and she brushed a thumb over his nipple making it stiffen under her thumb. Dutch hissed. 

 _“You know you’re my beautiful boy, right?_ ”  She said purring her words. 

_“What are you doing?”_

_“I’m just…”_ She said kissing her way down his throat and onto his chest.  His head was spinning.  He tried to push her away from him, hands on her shoulders.  What she was doing to him was starting to feel good.  He was tingling and the pushing became caressing.  He lay back on his bed and let her kiss over his tight stomach muscles and when she reached the waistband of his underwear she looked back up at him, her eyes large and luminous.

“ _Oh Baby…you’re so big…mama’s proud of you.”_  

Dutch mashed his eyes closed as she delivered pleasure to him.  He had never had anyone’s mouth on him.  He felt a mixture of guilt and shame and want as she continued to expertly handle him until he was crying out and she had removed her mouth to let him finish on his stomach.  She looked at him then shocked and disgusted.  He had raised his head to look at her and she slapped him and left the room.  It left him so confused and scared and upset.  How was he supposed to feel?

It became a routine after that.  Dutch had allowed himself to get used to it.  What else could he do?  He knew when the times were coming.  His mother would drink.  His dad would be away.  He would be used as her source of comfort.  In two years it had progressed from blow jobs to hand jobs to him going down on her, to her waking up in his bed on more than one occasion completely naked in his arms when his dad was coming in the house from being out.  They always lived with the fear of being caught or found out and Dutch had learned tricks to stay one step ahead.

He never once had actual sex with her.  She would not allow it.  He had gotten close a couple of times, his need and urgency making all his logic leave him.  She would not let him penetrate her.  He would push her away at those times.  He wouldn’t allow her to touch him and he would leave the house to go and run the night.  He would come back the next day, hurt and angry.

He had vowed to put an end to all of that when Johnny had started paying more attention to him.  They were becoming closer again.  Always at Cobra Kai.  He had become a force to be reckoned with.  It was the only place he could take out his aggression on all of the feelings he had roiling around inside of him.  He couldn’t have who he wanted.  He had what he didn’t want and he was torn between them both.  He was messed up. 

 _I heard about a whirlwind that's coming 'round_  
_It's gonna carry off all that isn't bound, and_  
_When it happens, when it happens (I'm gonna be holding on)_  
_So let it happen, let it happen_

Johnny hadn’t stopped talking about girls all this time.  Except now he was no longer talking about them.  He had fucked a ton of girls in his sophomore year.  They were a dime a dozen. Always hanging off his arms.  Always kissing him by his lockers.  He would make sure that he kept him in his line of sight as he watched countless chicks french him.  Johnny ate the attention up.  He’d look at Dutch as he would kiss them, making eye contact with him and smirked, redoubling his efforts.  Dutch was so pissed off and surprisingly turned on it was making him go crazy.  One day he had confronted Johnny in the locker room.

“You know I’m sick of your shit right?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know goddamn well what I’m talking about.”  He stood in front of Johnny the rage evident on his face. 

“Sorry…not a clue.”  Johnny laughed standing up to put something away in his locker.  He turned around and was slammed up against it hard.  “Dutch…what the…”  
  
“I know you know how I feel about you.”

“Yeah…so what.”

“Then why the fuck…”

“It’s just too easy to fuck with your head.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah…but there’s really nothing you can do about it.” 

Dutch grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him back hard on his locker.  Johnny laughed.  “Is that all you’re gonna do?”

Dutch looked at him, trying to come to a decision.  Johnny shook his head and tried to push past him.  Dutch growled and grabbed Johnny by the back of the head and mashed his lips viciously against the other boy’s.  Johnny whimpered in shock but then quickly eased into his kiss and grabbed Dutch by the back of his head kissing him harder until they both tasted blood.  Johnny flipped Dutch so that his back was against the lockers and he greedily kissed and sucked his way past his lips, cheeks, chin and neck, never letting go of the back of his head. 

He refused to close his eyes.  He let Johnny bite into his neck and shoulder and let him take off the t-shirt he was wearing.  They were shoving tongues down the other’s throats when they heard the sounds of other boys approaching the locker room. Johnny wrenched himself away from Dutch.  They were both panting hard and staring each other down like two tigers ready to attack again.  Fists clenching and unclenching.  Dutch smiled one of his rare smiles. 

 

They fucked like jackrabbits that night.  Dutch finally felt complete. He felt like the end of a long race had been won and his mind was calm.  He could put all the garbage in his life behind him.  All the shit that had gone down with his parents.  All the stuff that he was supposed to be that he never felt like being.  All the aggression and sexual frustration tampered into something manageable. 

They had been inseparable for a long time after that.  They were a perfect team.  They were a dominant force.  He allowed Johnny to take the upper hand in the relationship.  He was the only one that could do that though.  He bowed to no one.  He even had problems with the authority of his sensei.  But Johnny.  When he commanded, Dutch listened and obeyed. 

That was two years ago…and since then…more boys had been added to their little group.  Dutch hated the notion of that at first.  He had arguments with Johnny constantly.  Johnny had often teased him of being the woman in the relationship.  He would chide and rib him continually until Dutch gave in and let another boy in.  If it would help Johnny work through his own personal demons he would allow it.  As long as the others knew their place. 

Now…now…after all this time.  He stifled a sob into his pillow.  He wouldn’t allow himself to cry.  He was stronger than all of this and he told himself he didn’t need anyone.  EVER.  PERIOD.  _‘Then why did you?’_ He heard his voice in his head.  He had tried for two months to break free from all of Johnny’s bullshit.  FINALLY be done with him and his little bitch. Fucking Daniel LaRusso.  He was going to make him pay for getting inside of Johnny’s head.  For ruining him.  For taking him away from him.  He pounded a fist into his pillow and allowed a tear to fall.  He was weak.  He needed to patch up the crack in his wall. 

He startled himself awake.  He heard something at his bedroom door.  Did he lock it?  No…damn it.  He had been distracted.  He sighed and rolled over to the door as it opened.  He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to take his mind off of one problem and focus on the other one in his life.  He pulled the covers back and allowed her to slip in beside him.  He didn’t even bother to ask. 

“Goodnight Mom.”

 _Will not vanish, you will not scare me_  
_Try to get through it, try to push through it_  
_You were not thinking that I will not do it_  
_They be lovin' someone and I'm another story_  
_Take the next ticket, get the next train_  
_Why would I do it?_  
_Anyone'd think that_

But if I never come back  
Tell my mother I'm sorry


	4. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and Sensible thinking. It's getting closer. What will happen when Daniel finds out? Will he find out?
> 
> Chapter Song: The Moment - Tame Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK GUYS...whew...been battling the PLOTTAGE over the weekend. I think I'm back on track with this one. I had to consult with the muse quite a while about it but she pointed me in the right direction. 
> 
> There is a lot of SCHMEX in this chapter...I try my best to not go "full-smut" but this is getting pretty close...hope you don't mind...*wink* There's meaning behind the actions. I really appreciate the EMPcouragement and support with this story!!! Still stepping out of the BOX!! But that box is getting farther and farther away...LOL!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think below!!!
> 
> LOVE to ALL!!! <3 <3 <3

_In the end, it's stronger than I know how to be_  
_And I can't just spend my whole lifetime wondering_  
_I fell in love with the sound of my heels on the wooden floor_  
_I don't want our footsteps to be silent anymore_

 “Johnny...no...C’mon man…” 

 “Daniel...please...you don’t know how much it hurts not to be able to feel you.” 

 “You do...you feel me all the time!”  He pushed ineffectively at Johnny’s shoulders.

 “That’s not what I mean and you know it. You promised me that you’d try to be more adventurous.” 

Daniel looked around Johnny’s bedroom.  He tried to find any excuse to get out of doing what Johnny wanted.  He barely had been able to feel comfortable with as far as they had already gotten.  He wanted to be loved and feel loved and be treated the way he felt he deserved to be treated.

 “If you loved me, you’d do this.”  Johnny said giving him his most petulant look.  Daniel sighed.  He couldn’t deny that line of thought and could come up with no other excuse to deny Johnny what he wanted. 

 “Just don’t make it hurt this time...ok?” 

Johnny smiled softly at him.  In his mind he was victorious.  He began kissing Daniel on his neck and making soft sighing sounds in his ear.  Daniel gripped his bed sheets allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Johnny’s lips on his skin.  His eyes slid shut as Johnny tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. 

Johnny covered Daniel’s body with his own.  He wanted Daniel to respond but he liked it better when he played hard to get.  He had told him that once before that he really liked it when Daniel resisted.  Ever since then, it drove him wild when he had to work to get what he wanted.

“You’re so fucking sexy when you make me work for it.”  He said licking his way down Daniel’s chest.  Daniel gasped and tried to focus on a spot on the wall. 

\-----

“Yeah...I screwed him.” 

Bobby looked over at the boy hopping on his feet and rolling his neck in front of the large wall-to-wall mirror in the Cobra Kai dojo.  He was stretching his legs, lunging them one at a time.  He narrowed his eyes at him. 

“He was so wound up and tense, he was practically begging me for it.”

“Yeah but I thought LaRusso was making him exclusive now?”  Bobby said going over to the punching bag in the corner.  Suddenly, he was very angry.

Dutch scoffed.  “His little girlie ass don’t know shit.  I could throw Johnny down and fuck him in his front room and LaRusso would be oblivious.  He’s such a naive prick.” 

Bobby felt like going over to Dutch, grabbing him by his gi and shoving him into the wall.  Daniel may have left him and may never forgive him for what he had done, but he was not there to defend himself.  He should know that he was being cheated on still and that he was being blindsided by someone way more experienced than he would ever be.  It made Bobby livid.

“You shouldn’t be messing around with them anymore, Dutch.  Why can’t you leave them alone?”

“Are you flaking out on me, Brown?”  Dutch said going over to Bobby and staring at him with pure malice.  “That little bitch stole Johnny from us.  You know that.  I’m not gonna let him go that easy.” 

Bobby stood his ground and looked at Dutch with sad eyes betraying that he didn’t care much for anything having to do with Johnny anymore.  He wasn’t going to defend either of their actions.

“I know you…”  Dutch said invading his personal space.  “I know you’re sweet on LaRusso.” 

“What gave it away…?” Bobby said sarcastically.  “Maybe it was the fact I was there with him...at the party.”

“So you know how it feels.”  Dutch said looking away.

_Want them to be in the moment Storm clouds are closing in_

\------

Daniel hissed as he felt the familiar heat sink inside of him.  He was as prepared as he was going to be.  He wasn’t really used to the sensations or the pain.  When it had happened in the handful of times in the past he was afraid.  He was afraid now.  He tried to put the voices out of his head and just be confident in the fact that this was the person he wanted to be with and that he had to be in love with him for him to allow him to be this intimate and close.  He knew Johnny wouldn’t hurt him. 

Johnny had coated himself in the strawberry scented lubricant that he kept in his bedside table drawer.  The overwhelming scent of strawberry and skin was intoxicating and he was becoming dizzy with it.  Johnny, who he knew was impatient, teased him gently, massaging his sides, placing small feather kisses along his chest and caressing his nipples with his tongue.  He calmed and petted Daniel with comments on how sexy he was and how much he was driving him wild and that he knew what he was doing to him.  He kept stroking his ego along with his cock.  His hands were slippery and slick with lubricant and Daniel would much rather feel these sensations than any other. 

He had some sense of “duty”…and he knew that Johnny needed to be inside of him.  To take what he felt belonged to him.  Daniel wanted to believe that it was out of love that he felt obligated he had to give it to him.  He never wanted to disappoint Johnny.  Johnny would often get a look in his eye if Daniel refused to go all the way.  He didn’t like that look.  It was a look that read he may have made a mistake.  Daniel never wanted him to feel that way.  So he took everything in stride.   He felt deliciously dirty to be filled up completely with Johnny Lawrence. 

“Ohh…mmnnnn….”  Johnny sighed as he sank deeper inside of Daniel.  He was so tight and new to everything it was like a drug that Johnny could get the ultimate high on each and every time. 

Daniel reached down to grab Johnny’s hand wincing as he felt him slide further and further in.  The lubrication eased the sting, but Daniel had involuntarily tightened up.  No matter how much Johnny had tried to relax him, he just wasn’t prepared for how it felt.  He struggled to push past the pain. 

“Are you ok…baby…? Shhhh…”  Johnny whispered as he held his place until Daniel’s breathing slowed.  He ran his free hand through Daniel’s sweaty hair.  He wanted to thrust and he was amazed at his own restraint and ability to hold back.  It was hard for him because he was loving every squeeze and pull on his dick.  It was driving him crazy. 

 “Johnny…”  Daniel whimpered.  He was beginning to shake his head.  He was almost ready to give up. 

 --------

Bobby slammed his way out of the Cobra Kai Dojo.  He was beyond pissed.  He marched his way over to his car, yanking the door open and breathing hard, gripped the wheel until his knuckles turned white. 

 _“I’m gonna keep on taking what I need from Johnny, because I know he will give it to me.”_ Dutch said looking at Bobby with a smug grin _.  “He can’t get enough of what I can do for him and he will always come when I call.”_

Bobby had to leave the building before a real fight broke out.   He wanted to smash Dutch’s face into the mat and re-arrange it for him.  He knew that Dutch was stronger than he was and that he didn’t want to test his level of insanity.  He had seen it one too many times in the past.  There were people who were still trying to get over their “Dutch Treatment”.  He knew when to hold back and regroup.  That was one characteristic he prided himself in.

 _“I’m not going to let you do that, Dutch.”_ Bobby said finally.  His voice was deathly calm and still. _“Daniel deserves better…and if it’s to get him away from both of you animals, I intend to do whatever I can to make sure that happens.”_

 _“Don’t forget…you’re one of those animals.”_ Dutch said coming close.  The scowl on his face was so intimidating and so threatening that Bobby took a step back.  He looked at the ground and then back up at him. 

_“Yes…but not anymore.  I’m not going to be a part of this game that you all are playing.  You can count me out.  You can also tell Johnny.  I’m not a part of the group.  I want out and there’s not much of us hanging around anyway…”_

Dutch grabbed him up by the back of the neck.  He looked at him with a mixture of wanting to bite and kiss him and kick the crap out of him.  For a second it thrilled Bobby but was quickly replaced with disgust.

 _“You’re more than willing and able to get the fuck outta here…”_ Dutch said pulling him closer _.  But you will tell Johnny your decision.  You will take whatever ‘exit interview’ he decides to dish out on you.”_

_“You don’t scare me.”_

_“It’s not me you have to worry about.”_ Dutch said turning his back.

_“I’m telling him…”_

Dutch turned around slowly _.  “You better not mean what I think you mean.”_ He said looking at Bobby’s face one more time. 

Bobby smiled innocently _.  “It means whatever you think it means.  I only hope you’re able to live with the results.”_

He turned and left, not seeing the look of resolution and vindication on Dutch’s face.

\------

Johnny was moving in and out of Daniel at a maddeningly slow pace. He was dripping with sweat.  The boy underneath him was clawing at his back and his face was pinched tightly, breathing heavily and crying out when Johnny hit a particularly pleasant spot. 

“That’s right...it feels good…just feel it, Daniel.” 

“I can’t…I can’t hold on much longer.”  Daniel said, his hardness pushing against Johnny’s belly.  Johnny refused to touch him while he was in the middle of taking him deeper.  He would relieve Daniel when he had his own.  It was a delightful sensation feeling Daniel twitch against his navel.  Johnny was still holding his hand as he eased his way back out and thrust in, hitting his spot again.   Johnny wasn’t an expert for nothing.   

“Do you want me to end it?” He hitched his words.  Daniel was so fucking sexy writhing underneath him.  He felt every movement along his dick and he remembered this was why he kept him around.  Above all else. His need.  His greed.  His dominance. 

“P-p-please.”  Daniel gasped and panted.  He looked up at Johnny who looked back at him predatorily.  Hungrily.  He bent down to kiss him sloppily.  Sweat and saliva making them slick and slippery.  He picked up the pace and finally took mercy on Daniel, grabbing cock and thrusting in time with his own.  Daniel’s eyes rolled back and he was gone within seconds.  Johnny kept thrusting.  He was becoming frustrated.  Daniel was now a sticky mess his cum all over his chest and Johnny’s he laughed has he continued to drive into him. 

“Daniel…you’re gonna make me…” He gasped loudly the sounds of his moaning filling the bedroom.  He drove in a few more times before withdrawing and spraying the boy beneath him.  He jerked himself until he was empty and then collapsed in utter bliss on top of Daniel, holding him closer. 

Daniel looked down at him.  Johnny had collapsed on his chest, sweating and panting and they were both a mess.  With whatever energy he had left, Johnny took a swipe at Daniel’s chest, tasting him.  His sweet saltiness was like the dessert to his feast.  “You make me feel…”  He looked at him adoringly. 

Daniel’s breathing was slowing to normal.  He was sore, but content.  He tried to block out all other thoughts invading his brain.  _“Would he still feel the same if I didn’t…?”_ he couldn’t think about that now.  He was still holding Johnny’s hand through it all.  Johnny was insecure.  He needed this.  It defined him.  He just didn’t know that he was much more than what he was capable of.  Daniel was patient.  He wouldn’t give up on him. 

The phone on the bedside table rang.  Johnny groaned.  He was limp and lethargic and didn’t want to think about moving for another week.  Daniel laughed softly his breath making Johnny’s hair move.  He ran a non-sticky hand through it.

“What…?”  he said answering the phone on the fifth ring.

“I know what you’ve done, you bastard.”

“Who is this…?” 

“You need to tell him, or I will.” 

Johnny cringed and swallowed hard.  He recognized the voice.

“Can I talk to you about this later?”

“You need to do it now…I’m not going to warn you again.”

“It’s good talking to you, but I gotta go.  We’ll catch up real soon.”

“Yeah…we’ll do that.”

The phone went dead.  Johnny hung it up and ran a shaky hand through his hair.  He got up from the bed and hauled an equally limp Daniel LaRusso along with him.

“Let’s get a shower.” 

“Anything you say, Johnny.”

_In the end, it's gone, and there's nothing left to do  
But I'm still not certain just how I'm gonna feel_

_It's getting closer, oh_  
_It's getting closer_  
_It's getting closer, oh_  
_It's getting closer (it's right on time)_


	5. Love/Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has something to tell Daniel. Daniel is NOT happy. Johnny is in way over his head. 
> 
> Chapter Song: Tame Impala - Love/Paranoia
> 
> Warning - Violence depicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man...just when you think it couldn't get worse...I hope you all will forgive our Golden Boy who has never really been golden in this one. Sigh...Johnny...what are we going to do with you?
> 
> I hope you all understand this is a messed up story with messed up people. I only hope they can sort some things out in their lives eventually and they can all wind up happier, with or without each other...
> 
> Thanks forevery for sticking with me through out this DARK little tale!! I wish there is a light at the end of this tunnel. It might just be a train...because this is EMPdeed a train wreck!!

**_I may not be as honest as I ought to be now_ **   
**_When the walls go up, I said it didn't worry me_**   
**_But it hit me and I cannot hold it in_**   
**_I can just be paranoid, don't quell the desire to love_**   
**_What was really going on, does it really fucking matter?_**   
**_Baby is all you can ask me, ok, fair play here we go_**

Bobby was barely able to make it to the top of the stairs of Daniel’s apartment.  He had drug himself painfully slow and each step felt like it might be his last.  He had to get there.  No matter what it took.  He reached up to feel the blood oozing from the deep cut on his forehead.  He pounded weakly on Daniel’s door. 

Daniel was lying on his bed.  It had been a very long shift at the ice cream shoppe and he just wanted to go home, shower and rest.  He hadn’t talked to Johnny that day, although he had tried to reach out to him several times.  He figured that Johnny wanted to do some things on his own and he needed to learn to stop being so clingy.  He kept trying to tell himself that anyway.  Somewhere in the farthest corners of his mind he still conflicted with distrust. 

He thought back to the time of the party when Bobby had admitted to him that he had slept with Johnny.  He frowned.  He hadn’t really expected Bobby to be anything to him other than a close friend.  He almost had given himself to the boy that night and it was going to be something special between the two of them.  He knew that Bobby had been with Johnny before.  He had admitted that.  But it felt like a knife twisting inside of him to know that Bobby had been so weak at the time.  That he had given himself to Johnny when they were supposed to be more than friends.  That Daniel was starting to want that from Bobby.  He had to think of the other person involved.  Was it Johnny’s fault as well?  Why didn’t Johnny put a stop to it?  Why did Johnny let it happen?  Did Johnny make him do those things? 

He remembered how violent Johnny had been at the party.  He remembered the fear he felt as he hit Bobby, his jealousy claiming him.  Was it jealousy or was it dominance?  Would he try to do that again?  He remembered how he felt when Johnny hit him.  He was afraid.  That was not how love was supposed to make you feel.  He remembered Johnny’s words _“If I want to take you…I will.” “You know what…I liked you a lot…I really tried to show you how much.  If you had given me time, I would have made this easier on the both of us.  But now you’re gonna learn the hard way that it’s really not cool to fuck with me.  Now you’re gonna pay.  You want me to fuck you, you got it!”_

At the time his fear was making him defiant.  Johnny’s words were in some sick way turning him on.  Now reflecting, in the quiet of his room, he wondered if this what Johnny did all the time to get what he wanted from someone.  If this was the intimidation he used to get what he needed.  If he wasn’t as special as he thought he was.  He thought of the way Bobby looked at him.  He was sorry.  He really should have let him explain to him what had happened.

Daniel shook his head.  He was with Johnny now.  Johnny was showering him with attention and affection and was always there.  He had never been more in love with someone.  He just felt right.  He just felt like this was who he needed to be with.  He was willing to put aside all of his past if it meant that they would be together and he was as happy as he was now.  He wanted to look past all of Johnny’s flaws and see him for the man he knew he was.  Nothing was going to change his mind about that. 

He put his hand on his chest, feeling the smooth planes of his body.  He had not put any clothes on since his shower and he lay on his bed naked and wet, letting himself air dry.  He started thinking about how good Johnny looked, tanned and toned by comparison to his own body.  He started thinking about touching him and being touched and he closed his eyes to the remembered feel of Johnny’s hands on him.  He moaned softly.  The pounding at the door grew louder. 

“Alright…I’m coming…” he said smirking at his own inside joke.  Where did he start getting such a naughty sense of humor?  He knew the answer to that question.  He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.  He wasn’t expecting any company.  Maybe it was the maintenance man.

He opened the door and immediately caught the falling body as it crashed through his apartment.

“What the…Bobby?!”  Daniel screamed.

“Daniel…”  Bobby croaked and then promptly passed out.

**_I've heard those words before_ **   
**_Are you sure it was nothing_**   
**_Cause it made me feel like dying inside_**

Daniel drug/pulled Bobby into his apartment.  He lay him on the living room floor.  He checked Bobby’s pulse, it was beating steadily.  He looked over the rest of his body.  Daniel put a fist to his mouth.  He wanted to scream again.  Bobby was very badly beaten up.  There were bruises everywhere.  He was bleeding from a cut on his lip and a gash on his forehead.  He put a hand to it and it felt like it was on fire. 

He rushed to his kitchen and grabbed a glass of tap water. Bobby was stirring and moaning on the floor.  He went over to him, pressing the glass to his lips.

“Bobby…drink this…please!”  He said lifting Bobby’s head and forcing some of the water past his lips.  Some sputtered out but he was able to swallow a small amount.  Bobby winced and cried out. 

“Daniel…it hurts!”

Daniel was crying.  He didn’t want to see anyone in pain.  Feelings of guilt and anger washed over him.  He knew instantly who had done this to him.  He didn’t need to ask.  There wasn’t a place on his body that he could touch.  He was completely black and blue.

“Why did he do this?” Not expecting an answer.  “Bobby…you have to help me.  Can you stand to make it to the couch?” 

Bobby tried to pull himself up.  He cried out again.  “Never mind…just lie here.  I’ll be right back.”

Daniel ran to his room to grab his pillow and to put on some clothes.  His towel had slipped from his hips several times.  He threw on some sweats and an old t-shirt, grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and went back out to Bobby. 

Bobby’s eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling.  Tears were on his cheeks and his beautiful eyes were pained.  He bit his lip trying to be strong.  Daniel went over to him and got on his knees to attend to his injuries.  Bobby had begun to shake uncontrollably. 

“Bobby…you’re going into shock!!” Daniel screamed.  He didn’t know what to do.  He wasn’t prepared for this.  He tried to remember his health classes. 

  
**_And I thought I was insecure, but it's pure  
Didn't notice until I was in love for real_**

He put the pillow behind Bobby’s head and ran to his room again to grab some blankets.  He had to keep him warm.  He ran back, desperate.  Everything that had happened between them in the weeks that they were together, their friendship came flooding back in.  The smiles.  The honest way he was treated. The laughter and genuine easy-going comfortableness.   He couldn’t stop the tears.  He went over to Bobby and lie down beside him, covering him with the blankets and his body.  He held him through his shaking until he calmed.  He shh’d him, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder. His mind was frantic.  A soft sigh from Bobby and Daniel lifted his head to look at him.  His eyes were closed.  “Oh…god…” Daniel said softly.  He had hoped that Bobby hadn’t passed out.  He shook his shoulder. 

“Owww.”  Bobby said pinching his face into a pained frown. 

Daniel let out a shaky laugh of relief.  “There you are.”  He whispered. “Lay still…I’m going to check you over.”

Bobby gave a small protest as Daniel began to undress him. 

“I just need to see the damage.”  He said seriously.  “All of it…” He swallowed a lump in his throat.  He frowned.  Bobby sat up and allowed him to take off his shirt.  Daniel tried to keep a clinical eye but the more he took off the more disgusted he became.  Purple marks marred his skin and Daniel looked up into Bobby’s eyes.  Bobby looked away ashamed.  Daniel nodded and went to the kitchen to get a wet washcloth.  He went back to the boy who was now propped up against the sofa.  He was only wearing his underwear and Daniel proceeded to wash the blood away from the various cuts he had found.  He dabbed at the one on his forehead, fresh blood flowing.  He patched him up the best he could.

“Why didn’t you fight back?”  He pleaded.

  
**_And my feels gonna cross the line  
Just to find what your type is_**

Bobby had hung up the payphone on the corner.  He felt vindicated for letting Johnny know that he knew.  He was prepared to handle anything that happened next.  He knew that Johnny would be pissed.  He had been with him long enough.  He walked across the street to his car.  He decided he would give Johnny time to sweat it out.  He needed to go home and get his thoughts together.  What Dutch had told him pissed him off to no end.  He wanted to protect Daniel.  Daniel deserved none of what had happened to him.  What had similarly happened to Bobby when he first met “King Karate” and all around Douchebag.  He pounded his steering wheel and took off.  He found himself driving to the beach.  He parked his car and looked out over the ocean.  Memories came flooding back into his head, unwarranted and unwanted.  He thought of platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.  He thought of smiles and blackmail.  He thought of lost and forbidden loves.  He rested his head against the back of his seat and closed his eyes.

  
**_If only I could reach your mind_**  
 **_Oh I'd be fine, I'd be normal_**  
 **_Now's my time, gonna do it_**

 _"_ _Hey…I’m Johnny…Welcome to Cobra Kai.”_

 _"Yeah…Bobby Brown…”_ He shook his hand, straightening out his Gi.  His mom had signed him up to take karate lessons.  It really wasn’t his thing.  He had thought it was too violent of an activity.  He didn’t even like watching Bruce Lee movies.  If truth were told, he found himself to be a pacifist.  He hated fighting.  He liked sports.  He loved soccer.  He thought that this was going to be a huge waste of his time.  He remembered the first conversation with his mom when she signed him up without his knowledge.

_“You’re going…”_

_“But why?  Why karate of all things?  I’m already involved in too much.”_

_"You need to keep challenging yourself, son.”_

_“Don’t you think I have enough going on?  I’m captain of the soccer team.  I’m on the swim team.  I’m in band and on the academic accelerant program.  I have a job, for Pete’s sake…when am I going to have time to take karate?”_

_"You’ll have to work it in.  Jill’s son does twice as much as you do.  I’m not going to let my son fall to the wayside and not be the very best he can be!_

Now he stood in front of this very fierce looking boy with fire in his eyes and mischief playing around his lips.  He didn’t know what to make of his face.  He let him show him around and teach him the rules of the dojo.  He was introduced to a couple other members that he learned were called Cobras and was told that he’d make a fine Cobra himself one day.  He looked at Johnny with a blank stare.

 _"This is Dutch…you’ll be sparring with him today.”_ Johnny said, and introduced him to a real brute of a boy with a crazy look in his eyes.  He grabbed his hand and almost jerked it out of his socket. _“Let’s do this…”_

He remembered taking many falls that day.  He remembered going home bruised and battered.  He didn’t want to feel this way.  He didn’t want to hurt.  He knew he had to be a man and suck it up and not show others that he’d rather be out on the beach working on tanning his body and getting toned in his own way…without all the violence. 

He swore he would never go back, but there he was again and again.  Time and again.  His mother making him go at first and then going on his own terms when he was challenged.  A year later he was a fighting machine. 

He had started palling around with Tommy and Jimmy a lot.  They were guys that could understand him.  They both had his sense of humor.  Constantly betting and one upping each other, they started having more fun together, whenever that was possible.  He was starting to become comfortable with the boys around him.  He was starting to change. 

He never lost the want to be the peacemaker.  But now there was an edge to it.  He didn’t stop himself when things happened.  Mostly, it was due to his Sensei, who he had begun looking to as a father.  His own father had abandoned him and his mother when he was a baby.  He didn’t even know his name. 

Sensei Kreese was ruthless on all of the boys.  He wanted to train them to be the best at Karate and everything associated with it.  It had begun to consume Bobby.  He had dropped almost all of his other activities.  He had changed.  He didn’t like who he was becoming.

  ** _And suddenly I'm the phony one_**

**_The only one with a problem_ **

  _He didn’t really remember when he realized that he was gay.  He just had always known it.  He never really showed much of an interest in girls.  Of course, he had to keep up the ruse.  He had to play the game.  But in this one area he never excelled. He didn’t go on many dates.  He wasn’t actively looking._

_Girls on the other hand, were actively looking at him.  There wouldn’t be a day that went by when a girl was talking about his pretty eyes and his feathered bangs and how adorable he was.  He had a lot of girl…friends.  He loved being friends with girls.  That he had no problem with.   He had noticed that a lot of the guys were envious of what he ‘had’.  There would be this unspoken animosity between them all.  He would shrug and try and brush them off.  If only they knew that he was more interested in being involved with them.  But that would earn him much more than animosity.  So he kept his feelings to himself and just kept pretending._

_The problem with himself he finally decided was that he was looking for “Mr. Right” if that was a problem.  He was different.  He had always known that.  He was completely fine with who he was and he had decided he would know when the time was right and the person was right that he would be with him for the rest of his life.  Those were very mature and adult thoughts for a boy of 15 to be having, but he just knew.  And until then he would save himself for that right person._

_Sometimes things in life never work out the way they should.  Bobby had learned that lesson the hard way._

  ** _True love is bringing it out of me  
The worst of me, and I know now_**

Bobby stared back out into the ocean.  He gripped his steering wheel.  He put a hand in his hair and pulled it hard. Trying to pull out the memories that flooded him.  He exhaled and got out of the car and started running down the beach.  He had to forget or he would go crazy. 

_Hands in his hair.  Lips teasing his neck cords.  Pushing him into the bed. Endless rocking above him…all around him and through him._

_“Johnny…no…stop…I don’t want to do this…we shouldn’t…”_

_Kisses and touches feather light like his hair…all over his body…gentle touches making him dizzy.  Eyes delving deep into his own.  Lost in blue oceans.  Lost in green highlights.  He bit his lip and rode the waves.  He was angry with himself.  It shouldn’t have happened this way.  He wasn’t in love with the boy on top of him.  He wasn’t even drunk enough to not remember it in the morning.  He didn’t want this…Did he?_

_Johnny had been his first and he tried to rationalize with himself that it was the way it was supposed to be.  Johnny was the only one who understood him.  Who he was.  What he wanted.  Did it matter really?  He didn’t want Johnny…all it did was make him loathe what he was becoming._

_“I need this, Bobby…you mean everything to me.  You’re special to me.  I’ve never felt this way with anyone before. I want to make you feel that way.”_

_He had left the next morning with Bobby exhausted and ashamed in his bed.  His mother worked nights so there was no fear of being caught.  He had stayed there most of the day going over in his head what had happened between them.  It only made him sick._

_“I hate you…”_

_Johnny had called him the next day.  And the day after that.  Bobby tried his best to avoid him.  Johnny always had a way of pulling him back in.  He was told about Dutch and Tommy and was then informed that he was now going to be a part of their little “group”.  He wanted to fight it…He did fight it.  But then he realized that his “friends” were there and he didn’t want to disappoint them.  He had learned so much with the Cobra Kais.  There was no going back.  It had just turned into the norm._

_He felt himself becoming just like they were.  He fought dirty.  He fucked every one of them at one point.  He lost sight of his morals.  His sense of right and wrong…just to be a part of them and that world.  Deep inside he still had the same want and desire to be someone’s one and only._

**_Do you remember the time we were  
The time we were by the ocean_ **

_He remembered the first time he met Daniel.  The day on the beach.  That dark and innocent boy.  That beautiful face.  A face he couldn’t look away from even if he wanted to.  He had studied everything about him that day.  He watched as he fell head over heels smitten with the King of Manipulation…the ultimate sexual perversion.  Bile formed in Bobby’s throat.  He wanted to warn Daniel then.  Turn.  Run away.  Don’t look back.  He remembered how the day had went.  He remembered Daniel disappearing with Johnny later that night.  He knew then that there would be no turning back.  But he had also vowed to himself.  He would get him away from Johnny’s clutches no matter what the cost.  He had fallen in love with Daniel._

_**I didn't care if it was day or night**   
**The world was right where I wanted** _

Johnny had found him that night at his house.  He knocked on the door.  As soon as Bobby answered and saw the look in his eye, he knew he was done for.  Johnny jerked him out of his house and drug him away from it.  He threatened if he had made a sound he would kick him into next week, right on his front porch.  He would face him like a man so that they could “settle their differences”. 

“How the fuck you think you’re going to blackmail me?”  He said delivering the first blows to his midsection as they faced each other in the empty dojo.  Bobby was going to defend himself with words only at first but Johnny was done with the games.

“I want out!  I don’t want to be a part of this anymore!!”  He screamed getting into a stance and lunging at Johnny. 

Johnny easily blocked him and proceeded to kick and punch him the only sounds Bobby heard were his ki-aiis and animalistic grunts. 

Bobby didn’t know if he had gotten in any hits.  He mostly blocked and absorbed the punches.  It hurt…but he was doing it for Daniel’s sake.  He would make Daniel see what kind of monster he had for a boyfriend.  He had to know.  He would protect him with his dying breath. 

“You bastard…”  He cried out as the punch came toward his face. 

Johnny had left him lying on the mat.  He had stood before him as he lie there, panting and breathing unevenly.  A tear formed on one of his lashes before he wiped it away harshly. 

“I want you to stay away from Daniel.  Do you understand me?”  He said ominously looking down at Bobby.  Bobby had rolled over onto his back to look at him.  Johnny bit his lip trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. 

“You know I would have much rather fucked you than fought you, Bobby.”  He said wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “You didn’t leave me any other choice.”

Bobby just looked at him.  “Don’t hurt him.”  He whispered. 

“You leave him to me.”  Johnny said turning toward the door and turning the light out.  “I can’t trust any of you anymore.”  He left the building.

\-------

Now Bobby sat on Daniel’s couch.  He was wrapped in blankets.  Daniel had tended to him and made sure that he was hydrated and that he had eaten some chicken noodle soup out of a can.  He was so very tired.  So exhausted.  Daniel brushed a thumb across his eyebrow.  He lay Bobby down against the pillow on his couch and let him fall asleep.  He sat there watching him becoming more and more pissed with each labored breath that Bobby took.  He held his hand, slender fingers brushing tanned ones softly.  He was not going to let this shit fly.  He stood up suddenly.  He ran hands through his still drying hair and grabbed his house keys.  Bobby would be ok on his couch until he got back. 

Daniel was livid.  He was not going to let anyone be as hurt as Bobby was…for what reason?  He couldn’t think of a single one.  He ran out the door and down the sidewalk to catch the bus. 

  
**_Boy I'm sorry, babe I'm really really sorry_**


	6. List of People (To Try and Forget About)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets answers to questions, he really didn't want to ask...is it better that he know? 
> 
> Chapter Song - List of People (to try and forget about) - Tame Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another one!!! This one is kinda rough ya'll but I've been wanting it...and mmm...I'm kinda glad it happened. Gotta get this story moving down the street!!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to EVERYONE for your support!! I love your comments and kudos!!
> 
> I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for YOU!!!

**_Now I gotta add you to my list of people to try and forget about_ _  
_ _Now I gotta add yours to my list of faces to try and not think about_**

 

The bus came to a stop downtown.  Daniel had been worrying the skin by his nails the moment he boarded.  He didn’t know what he was going to do.  What would he do when he found Johnny?  He knew he had to be the one to do that to Bobby…but why?  Bobby had left him alone since the party.  Daniel thought they had been finished.

The nagging thoughts in the back of his head wouldn’t let him have his peace to believe that Johnny wouldn’t have anything to do with the broken boy on his couch or that it had anything to do with their relationship.

It was only a three block walk to Encino Hills.  There were no bus stops in that neighborhood.  They didn’t want anyone who would need to ride the bus in that part of town.  Daniel shook his head.  He had no time to worry about how he got there…he just needed to get there.  He had ran most of the way.  It was near ten at night and Johnny should be at home in bed. Daniel was breathless by the time he reached his front door.  He banged on it loudly.  He knew that it was late at night and he was hoping no police were patrolling the neighborhood.  

A shuffling of feet was heard coming up to the front door.  Daniel braced himself.  He didn’t know whether he wanted to hit Johnny right off the bat…cursing and screaming what was the matter with him or hear him out, hoping upon hope that it wasn’t he who beat up Bobby and that he had absolutely nothing to do with it.  

A woman who looked no older than Daniel, opened the door, simultaneously rubbing her hand against her hair that was out of place, straightening her silk robe and squinting at him from the lights on the porch.  Daniel recognized her as Johnny’s mom.  Daniel smiled despite the situation.  He really liked Miss Laura.  He always called her that out of politeness.  He felt like an idiot, showing up on their doorstep this late.  His doubts still nagging at him.

“Dan…Daniel…is that you, dear?”

“Yes…Miss Laura…I’m sorry I woke you…is Johnny there?”  He said trying to keep the edge out of his voice.

“Johnny…?”

“Yeah…I need to see him…I won’t be long.”  

“Well…I’m not sure…you’re more than welcome to come in and see.”  She said moving past the door, letting Daniel come into the house.  He thanked her and bounded up the stairs two by two.  He didn’t hear anything coming from Johnny’s bedroom and he had to restrain himself from throwing the door open.  He knocked.  

“Johnny…open up!”

There was nothing.   He banged on the door.  No reply.  Maybe he had fallen asleep with his headphones on again.  He tried the knob and surprisingly it turned.  He had told Daniel he always kept the door locked when he was in or out of his house.  He had too many private things he didn’t want his parents to see or be involved with.  Daniel understood.  I’m sure it would be difficult for him to explain what they had going on together, if either one of them burst in the room unexpectedly.  He also knew of the stash of drugs that Johnny kept hidden throughout the room.  He shook his head.  No one was in his room.  His bed was made as if he hadn’t been there since that morning.  

He ran a shaky hand through his black hair and looked at himself in the mirror.  He was wearing the jogging pants and t-shirt he had ran out of the house in.  His hair was not styled or combed and mostly dry from his shower.  He looked like a wreck.  He had a panicked worried look on his face.  

He went downstairs and asked Miss Laura if he could use the phone.  His mother answered on the second ring.

“Hey Ma…”

“Daniel!!!”  

“Don’t get upset, Ma…” He said pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Don’t get upset??!! It’s ten o’clock at night I get home and there’s this boy on my couch…who’s not you!!  He’s beaten up pretty badly and you’re nowhere around and you tell ME not to be upset??!!”

“Where is he?”

“That’s the thing…I tried to find out who he was and why he was here…he just bolted out of the door and left!”

“Oh…crap.”

“What’s going on?”

“I can’t really explain it to you right now.  Was he ok?”  

“I don’t know, Daniel…where are you?”  

“I’ll be home and explain everything to you later…just…I don’t know just…I gotta go.”

Daniel hung up the phone and rested his head against the wall for a minute.  He hoped Bobby went to the hospital.  He was not going to be in any shape to sleep this one off.  He had to deal with that after he found Johnny and made him explain what the hell was going on.  He thanked Johnny’s mom and she nodded her head letting him out of the door.  

He made his way back to town not really sure where to head next.  He thought of the places that Johnny might be at this time of night.  It was little over an hour since Bobby had stumbled in on him and Daniel figured that wouldn’t leave Johnny much time to go many more places.  Maybe he was at the movies all along.

He ran past the karate dojo where he knew Johnny trained at.  The security lights were on in the building and he stopped short at the windows.  

 

**_Now I gotta tell 'em I don't care and hope that nobody might work it out_ **

Daniel cupped his hands and peered into the darkened dojo.  He thought he saw movement inside.  He wanted to ask whoever was there if they happened to see Johnny that day and where he might have gone.  He tested the door not really thinking that it would be open to anyone at this time of night.  He made his second biggest mistake of the evening by walking into the mouth of the lion’s den.

Dutch was in the middle of wiping up the aftermath of what had appeared to be a very bloody battle.  He knew what must have gone down.  He wasn’t proud of it but, he knew that the ball had to start rolling for the events in his head to come to fruition.  He was tired of waiting around, being trapped in this limbo.  He wanted Johnny.  He was not going to let someone else have what he had worked so hard for.  He looked up the sound of the door opening.  He thought it may be the man of the hour coming to finish the job he had started.  He was on edge with the anticipation.  It was only going to be a matter of time and he knew Johnny was waiting him out.  He would have had some of his own blood spilled on this mat by now.  He looked into the reflection of the mirrors waiting to turn around and hash it out the only way he knew how.

“Dutch…”  the soft surprised anxious tone of Daniel LaRusso reached his ear.  He smiled.   _‘Even better.’_

“Well well...if it isn’t Danielle…” He said laying the mop against the mirror behind him.  He turned to face him putting his hands on his hips.  He was wearing jeans and a light green sweater.  The grin spread wide on his face.

Daniel was not expecting to see Dutch here.  Of  course, he would be someone that would be in this place, but still he was not prepared for the shock of seeing him.  This was someone who had always unnerved him.  Even in the beginning, he knew Dutch did not like him at all.  He barely tolerated him the times that had contact with him.  He thought it had been all for the better that Johnny had cut ties with the angry boy in front of him. He knew that they would still have to meet for his karate classes, but Daniel had been steadily trying to convince him to quit.  He didn’t need it anymore.  It was still one of the things separating them from being completely together.  He knew Dutch had a negative affect on Johnny’s attitude and blamed him for a lot of what had happened.

“Cut the bullshit, Dutch.”  He said puffing up and coming closer into the dojo.  “Where’s Johnny?”  

“Johnny?  Why....whatever are you talking about?”  Dutch batted his eyelashes, slowly stalking closer to Daniel, subtle movements across the floor.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about…and if you had anything to do with it...I swear to God…”  Daniel said balling his fists.  He was letting his guard down on the boy, not remembering that he was someone he shouldn’t ever fuck with.

“I’d watch your tone...if I were you.”  Dutch’s eyes suddenly flashed pure malice.  Daniel took a step back but held his ground.  

“Why did you do it? Just tell me that!”

“I didn’t do anything…” The other boy said gritting his teeth.  He looked at Daniel and the anger welled inside of him.  The anger of two months being out of Johnny’s favor...for what?  This runt?  This little pansy bitch with his dark skin and scrawny body?  What did he have?  “However...I did merely suggest that your man was not being as faithful as he should be...and of course...things escalated.  You know how Brown feels about you.”

“Lies...you told lies...and you almost got him killed.”  Daniel turned his back on Dutch dismissing him.  

“That was the wrong move, asshole.”  Dutch growled and before Daniel could even think he was picked up by the waist and hauled off into the back room.  Dutch knew they could be possibly seen from the street.

“Let me go...you son of a bitch!”  Daniel struggled against him, flailing his legs, trying to make contact.  Dutch dodged him easily and landed a punch to his side.  

“Don’t make me knock you out, you little bastard.”  He locked his hands under Daniel’s armpits and drug him the rest of the way back.

“I’m going to scream.”  Daniel threatened.  

“Go ahead and scream...who do you think’s gonna come to your rescue at this time night?”  Dutch sneered and tossed him to the carpet in the changing room.  Daniel took in his surroundings.  It was dark in the room.  Dutch went over and flicked on the overhead lights.  

“You couldn’t leave well enough alone could you, you little prick.”  He said advancing toward Daniel who had gotten himself up and was trying to run toward the door.  Dutch quickly intercepted and blocked his path.  He had a wary, crazed look in his eye that was slightly masked with a hint of pain.  He walked toward Daniel who had started backing up, looking around him for a way to escape.  

“What is it about you...huh?”  Dutch said a slight whine at the edge of his voice.  “Do you know how long I have been with him?  How much I’ve been through...what he’s done...what I’ve done?  And you come waltzing in here…”  He stopped short, breathing hard.  He had backed Daniel to the far wall of the changing room.  

Daniel didn’t know anything about their pasts.  Johnny had not mentioned anything about the other guys to him and he didn’t ask.  All he knew was that he wanted to be with Johnny and he saw the good inside of him and he saw the man he wanted to be with.  He was blinded to everything else.  Until…

“He’s done that with all of us, you know…” Dutch was saying a step away from Daniel who had no where left to escape.  He was considering pushing past the boy and taking his chances getting beat up.  He knew that Johnny would see what damage had been done after the fact.  

“Tell me...did you do that to Bobby?” Daniel swallowed hard.  He didn’t want to believe it was anyone else but Dutch.

“What do you think?”

He didn’t know how to answer it.  He looked back at Dutch seeing a weakness on his face that had never seen before.  

“I think you’re jealous...jealous of something you can’t have and it messed you up.” Daniel stuck out his lower lip in defiance.  

“Shows how much you really know then…”  Dutch said neither confirming or denying Daniel’s statement.  He stepped closer to Daniel in his breathing space.

“What I want to know is…” He said fingering the material of Daniel’s sweatshirt.  “Just what it is that makes you so fucking special.”   

Daniel frowned hard at Dutch. It was really the only thing he could do in the spot that he was in.  He wanted to push and fight past him but  knew that Dutch was stronger and faster.  He had no chance.  He was starting to feel the heat from the other boy’s skin.  “What are you…?”

Dutch reached up and grabbed a fistful of Daniel’s thick black hair, yanking it back exposing his throat to him.  “I’m starting to sense the appeal…”  He rumbled low.  

“Dutch...don’t.”  Daniel warned, wincing at the pressure on the back of his head.  He had put his hands on Dutch’s chest, weakly trying to push him away.  He felt something warm and wet touch the hollow of his throat.  He whimpered.

“Oh...I can see...you’re the vocal type already.  He laughed against Daniel’s throat.  He started placing warm, wet kisses along his exposed Adam’s apple.  Daniel’s legs started to buckle slightly.  

“Knock it off, and let me go!”  He said trying to wriggle himself out Dutch’s grasp.  Dutch eased his hold on the back of Daniel’s head and the boy looked at him fiercely.  “I’m not going to do this.”

“Do...what…”  Dutch said pushing him back  the wall with one hand.  He noted how easily pliable Daniel was through all of his defiance.  He was getting turned on and Dutch hadn’t even started.

“You’re fucking hot…”  He breathed coming close to Daniel again, noting his half-lidded eyes now when he complimented him.  Daniel offered one last sign of resistance before Dutch’s lips found his own.  Fear and anticipation caused him to moan into his mouth as Dutch’s hands went back up to grab hold of Daniel’s hair.  He broke the kiss as Daniel thudded his head against the wall.  

“Damn, LaRusso…”  He said before going back to his mouth.  He reached down with one hand and felt Daniel through his jogging pants.  He was not disappointed.  Daniel moaned against his will and against his want and pushed himself against Dutch’s hand.  “Take off your shirt…” Dutch commanded.  

“I won’t.”  Daniel said between kisses.  He wanted to stop, but he didn’t.  Dutch’s tongue felt amazing in his mouth.  He was dizzying all thought out of his head.  Dutch rubbed the heel of his hand harder into Daniel’s crotch for his defiance and he gasped out.  

“You fucking will.”  He said without cause for debate.  He shoved him hard against the wall and raised one of his legs to settle around his hip.  There was no time for introductions.  Dutch wanted him right then and Daniel was starting to show no signs of resistance.  He thrust against him harder and faster.  Clothed erections sliding against one another.  Daniel was making high pitched noises as his hands imbed themselves in Dutch’s hair as he sucked on his neck.  Somewhere in the process Daniel lost his sweatshirt.  

“So fucking sexy.”  Dutch mumbled into his mouth.  He moved down to take nips and bites out of Daniel’s chest making him cry out and when he licked and teased at a nipple, Daniel thought he would pass out from the sensation.

“I...want…”

“Yeah...Princess...you want alright…” Dutch said smirking against his chest.  His hands played up and down Daniel’s back, clawing softly into his skin.  Daniel couldn’t stop the flow of curses and yelps coming from his mouth.  

Dutch undid the button to his jeans.  He was straining against his pants.  He wanted to punish Daniel until he cried out his name, begging him to stop.  

The bell above the door to the dojo rang out shattering the sounds of silence and wonted sighs from the back room.  Dutch’s ears perked up.  He was in the middle of putting his hand down Daniel’s pants finding that he had gone commando.  He bit Daniel’s lip in response.  “You are a very bad boy, Danielle.”  He smiled and stroked him.  Daniel was thrusting into his hand now.  He needed to get off.  He could deal with everything else later.  Dutch’s hand was pushing him closer to the edge and it was just by stroking him.  He could only imagine what else this skilled animal could do.  Dutch stopped immediately and clamped a hand over Daniel’s mouth silencing him.  “Shhh…”  He whispered.

He heard shuffling outside of the room and he looked sternly at Daniel. “Don’t you dare fucking move, or I will kill you…”  He said low and dangerous.  Daniel was moaning softly against his hand.  He was pulsating and undulating against Dutch’s hip.  “Cut it out...and stay here.”  Dutch said removing his hand slowly.  He fastened up his pants and put a finger to his lips.  He was still painfully hard.

  
**_It was obviously an illusion 'cause there's never been so much I've been wrong about_ **  
**_And I don't want to spend all my days thinking of the one I can't live without_ **  
**So I'm gonna have to add you to my list of people to try and forget about**   


Dutch turned the corner of the room to see who he really expected to see standing in the middle of the mat.   His hands were balled at his sides and he had an almost calm and sinister gleam in his eye.  He was silent.

“Hey…”

Johnny was panting.  He looked like he had been running all night.  His eyes were feral.  Dutch realized at that moment he had bitten off more than he could chew.  He knew the punishment for his behavior was going to be severe...and in some dark corner of his mind, he wanted it to be.  He wanted pain to override his thoughts.  He wanted Johnny to kill him so that he wouldn’t have to go on living with the knowledge that he’d just be some sort of side piece to him.  He wasn’t about that life.

“Why’d  you do it...huh?”  Johnny’s voice was low.  It crept into Dutch’s skin and he felt the cold chill go through his body.  

“You know why, man...I don’t need to explain my actions to you.”

Dutch approached him.  He was not afraid.  He kept his wits about him, even if he was on the verge of an orgasm, seeing Johnny just made it hurt more.  Johnny looked down at him, he could smell it in the air.

“I’m going to kick your ass and you’re fucking hard? ”  Johnny asked in disbelief.

“You know what gets me going...Sunshine.”  He said coming dangerously close to Johnny and actually sniffing him.  Johnny briefly closed his eyes.  He was intending to settle scores with the person that disappointed him the most.  He didn’t care about Bobby...he was just an accessory.  And he certainly didn’t care for him after what he had almost tried to do with Daniel...but Dutch.  This one was true betrayal.

He lashed out as quick as a rattlesnake and backhanded Dutch to the ground.  Dutch laughed from the floor, sitting up and grinning back at him with bloody teeth.  His face turned into a snarl and he hopped easily back up to face off with Johnny.  

“You wanna know why I ratted you out?”  He said spitting blood onto the mat.  

“Not particularly.”  Johnny roundhouse kicked him in the stomach making him fall to his knees.

Dutch was still laughing, doubling over, holding his stomach.  Johnny grabbed him by the back of the head and hauled him up to face him.  “I gave you one rule...leave Daniel out of this.” He shook Dutch’s head like a rag doll and shoved him hard into the mirrored wall.  Blood streaked across it, and Dutch was sure his nose was broken.

“Yeah...you know how much I follow the rules.”  Dutch gasped as he felt his pants being roughly jerked open, the zipper stuck against his throbbing cock...it was the worst ache he had ever felt and he wanted more of it.  “God...Johnny...fuck.”  He said as Johnny’s hand roughly went into his boxers and grabbed a hold of his shaft.  

“You deserve no mercy for that shit you pulled.”  He growled in his ear.  Johnny was getting harder by the second, mashing Dutch’s face into the mirror and roughly tugging at his dick.  He suddenly threw him down to the mat without warning.  He stood over Dutch who was trying to regain some of his composure.  

“Get up.”  

“Make me.”  

Johnny smirked at him.  He went after Dutch aggressively, starting to kick him across the room.  His angry cries echoed off of the walls, but Dutch avoided getting most of the kicks by rolling out of his way just in time.  He bounced up on his feet and went after Johnny.  It was a flurry of fists and feet.  Kicking and punching,  Johnny counteracted each of Dutch’s moves.  He anticipated and blocked and punched back, staggering when Dutch landed a solid punch across his eye.  

Dutch was the only one who could enrage Johnny to a state of near insanity.  He came at the boy again managed to flip him over so that he lay panting and breathless on the mat, the wind knocked out of him, his head spinning.  Johnny sat down on his stomach pushing the last bit of air out of his lungs.  “Let me up...asshole...I...can’t breathe…”  Dutch said clawing at Johnny’s arms.  

Johnny grabbed a handful of his hair then and eased up off of him allowing him a quick breath before returning to attack the side of his face.  He bit Dutch until he moaned for more.  Dutch clawed at Johnny’s face and head.  Johnny brutally attacked his mouth with his tongue forcing it into Dutch’s mouth taking what he wanted from him, swallowing his cries.  

“Fuck me…!” Dutch ground out as he fisted handfulls of Johnny’s hair pulling at his head as he tasted his blood and Johnny’s blood.  He desperately needed Johnny buried deep inside of him.  He wanted his punishment now more than anything.  He was ripping at Johnny’s clothes trying to get as close to his skin as possible.  Johnny was tearing at his shirt and his skin beneath it wanting to put as much damage on him as he could...it was quickly fading from anger to lust as he wanted to fuck him until he could no longer move.  

He flipped Dutch over easily grabbing at his jeans.  He wanted in.  He wanted to feel that tightness on his rutting cock...He needed to thrust and tear and rip him in two.  Dutch willingly pushed himself back hard against Johnny and Johnny couldn’t get his own pants off fast enough, his hands were shaking with need.  He howled as he finally felt the skin on skin contact, the heat as he steadied himself, pushing into Dutch, the other crying out in pain that never hurt so fucking good.  He buried himself deep.  Hissing and swearing.  Sweat pouring off of both of them.  

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t move for a week.”  Johnny growled at the torn up boy beneath him.  

“Give it to me…”  He spat out.  “Do what you fucking want to me...but know this...I’ve won!”  He cried out as Johnny started relentlessly driving into him.  He was scratching nails down Dutch’s back and what he said barely registered in his brain.  

“What the fuck are you talking about…?” He growled slamming into the boy, the sensations overwhelming him.  After his long day of beating boys and fucking them, he was about spent.  Dutch let out a keening laugh and nodded up to the mirror in front of him.  He pushed back hard, making Johnny moan and draw his attention to the mirror.  

Daniel stood there.  His mouth hanging open at the sight.  He could barely wrap his head around and what he was witnessing.  His eyes were on Johnny the entire time.  Johnny gasped, unable to stop himself from coming closer to the edge, Dutch not helping by moving against him.  He looked at Daniel in the eyes and panic and helplessness and the realization of being caught washed over his reddining face.  He moaned.  

“Don’t you EVER...EVER talk to me again…”  Daniel said barely above a whisper.  He was trembling with anger and betrayal and could barely make his feet move toward the door.  Everything he ever thought or ever knew about the boy in front of him had all been a lie.  A joke.  He had never felt more used in his life.  

“Dee!!”  Johnny cried out trying to remove himself from Dutch but he was so close to coming he couldn’t help what was happening to him.  Daniel ran from the dojo, the sound of the door slamming against the building was the last sound that registered in Johnny’s mind.  He pulled out of Dutch and wretchedly came on the other boy’s ass as he laughed at him.  “Now you belong to me.”  He said as he came, knowing that no matter what he thought he won, he still lost all along.

  
**_It could've been magic_ **  
**_Nearly had ya_ **  
**_Can you imagine_ **  
**_Nearly had ya_ **  
**_'Til it becomes another one of the things that I just can't talk about_ **  
_**I'm gonna have to keep you on my list of people to try and forget about** _   


Daniel ran.  He ran until he could feel his lungs about to burst.  He didn’t know where he was going.  He just couldn’t...he couldn’t think.  He was in shock.  Tears streaming down his face.  He couldn’t believe what he had just seen.  He didn’t want to believe.  It wasn’t possible.  The voices in his head shouted at him that he should have known all along.  He knew.  He knew.  He KNEW.  Why didn’t he listen?  He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he rounded a corner and recognized where he had wound up.  He sighed.  He put his hand on the gate.  Maybe he came back here.  He needed someone.  He needed anyone now.  His  mind was a mess.  He was helpless lost and scared.  He approached the house and knocked on the door.  He wasn’t expecting anyone to answer.  “Please be here…”  He whimpered desperately.  

The knob slowly turned and Bobby stood in front of him.  He was wrapped in a blanket.  His face was pinched in pain and Daniel could tell that it was a struggle for him to move.  

“Bobby…”  He cried and pulled the other boy to him in a clinging embrace.  He was careful not to squeeze him too hard.  Bobby had tears in his eyes and he gingerly wrapped his arms around Daniel, pulling him close.  His labored breathing was the only sounds heard between them.

“Why aren’t you in the hospital?”  Daniel whispered.

“I...can’t…”  Bobby whispered back.  He kissed Daniel’s forehead.  

“Bobby...I...I’m just so so sorry…”  Daniel cried into the boy’s chest. Bobby took him inside and closed the door.  

 

 ** _They'll say my love has died_ **  
**But it was waiting in the wings**   



	7. Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel runs into the arms of the only person who can understand him. How far does it go and what happens to them all...Eventually?
> 
> Chapter Song: Eventually - Tame Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this wraps up this part of this little warped journey. There WILL be a Part III. I needed to end this here, because I have a few things going on. So this could be an ending of sorts...but we NEED to know the fate of all of these destructive boys!!
> 
> Who wants MORE? Let me know below...and as ALWAYS...THANK YOU for allowing me to write my stories for your entertainment!!

**_If only there could be another way to do this_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Cause it feels like murder to put your heart through this_ **

_Flashes in his head as he ran.  He pushed past the aching in his legs.  The aching in his chest.  The two of them, writhing and thrusting into one another._ “Do what you fucking want to me...but know this...I’ve won!”   _The truth in those words, spoke volumes.  It was always going to be this way.  How stupid he had to be to think that he could ever be the only one?  That he could overcome all else?  He brushed away the tears that wouldn’t stop coming from the sides of his eyes._

_“I hate you…”  He cried out into the darkness._

_He stopped at the corner, when he couldn’t run a step further.  He was hyperventilating.  The feel of hands on him.  The feel of another boy’s mouth.  A flush went through his body and he forcefully pushed those feelings from his mind.  ‘How can you blame him?  Look what you’ve done…’_

_“But it’s not what he did!  How long has this been going on?  How could I be so stupid?”  He put his hands on his knees and tried to regain control of his breath.  He thought he heard something behind him but when he turned around, no one was there._

_‘What am I going to do?’  He cried helplessly.  ‘How could he do this to me?’_

_He looked up and found himself close to Bobby’s house.  He didn’t know how he managed to wind up there…call it running on instinct.  He only hoped that Bobby had decided to go home after running out of his apartment earlier.  He also hoped he had did the right thing and went to go to the hospital.  He took a chance._

_He ran up the driveway.  Bobby had a big house on the edge of Encino Hills.  It was almost in the downtown area, but far enough away to still be considered affluent.  He never found out what his parents did, but he did know that he didn’t really have a dad.  He had said that his dad was away but still sent money to his mother to keep them well off.  His mother had also inherited a large sum of money from her parents who had died and left everything to her.  It helped her to stay out of work and be close to her son._

_It was really late, but he didn’t care.  He was hysterical.  He couldn’t get the thoughts out of his head…_ _“_ You don’t know him...He’s...he doesn’t love you.”  “It looks like you have your mind made up about everything then.” “If you ever change your mind.”

 _“Please be here…”  He whimpered desperately._ “ _Bobby...I...I’m just so so sorry…”  Daniel cried into the boy’s chest. Bobby took him inside and closed the door._

  
**_I know I always said that I could never hurt you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Well this is the very, very last time I'm ever going to_ **

Bobby pulled Daniel into his house.  It was dark inside.  The only light was coming from the upstairs hall.  Bobby put a finger to his lips and pointed upstairs.  He had laced his fingers with Daniel’s and he stroked his thumb encouragingly.  He wanted to get to his room, before his mother decided to check on him again.  

His mother nearly called the police, the hospital and the news media when she saw her son in the state he came home in.  His forehead had stopped bleeding but it was crusted over.  His face was bruised and swollen.  She had given him another ice pack and some strong anti-inflamatory and started to call for an ambulance.  She was fussing and worrying over him, but all Bobby wanted to do was go to his room and go to bed.  It had taken the rest of his strength to get home from Daniel’s apartment after his mom had caught him on the couch.  He had never met her before and he knew she would be freaking out finding some strange beat up kid on her couch.  He had mumbled and apology to her and ran out of the apartment taking Daniel’s blanket with him.  Now he was still wrapped in it, spending most of the evening breathing in Daniel’s lingering scent.  

He knew it wouldn’t be long before Daniel would eventually wind up on his doorstep.  It was the only logical conclusion to the mission that he went on.  He had tried to warn Daniel against it.  He knew it would end up this way.  

Bobby led Daniel by the hand into his spacious bedroom on the second floor.  Daniel remembered his way around, having spent so much time there a few months ago.  He stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do with himself.  He saw an open suitcase sitting on his dresser.  He fumbled with his hands.  He rubbed his head and gripped his hair.  He was clearly upset. Bobby didn’t want to ever see him suffer as much as he had.  He sat down on his bed and held his arms out to him.  

Daniel had been silently crying...he didn’t know if Bobby would accept him after all that he had done to his nearly forgotten friend.  He had accused him.  He had called him a liar...he didn’t believe it was Johnny’s fault.  No matter what evidence was in front of him.  He looked at Bobby in disbelief…How could he be so forgiving? He saw his shirtless body covered in bruises and he knew at that point he had taken every hit for him.  He started crying hard as he went over to Bobby and gingerly crawled into his arms.  He pushed his face into Bobby’s neck allowing his sobs to be muffled by his warm skin.  Tears coursed down his neck and on to his chest.

“Shhh...Daniel…” Bobby said wincing against the solid form pressed against him.  It hurt so good, to feel Daniel’s body against the bruises.  He didn’t want to let him go.

“He...He….” Daniel tried to speak.  He couldn’t shake the images out of his brain.  What he saw...what he had almost done.  He was in way too deep with everything.  He just wanted to die.  He wrapped his arms low around Bobby’s waist.

“Don’t...honey...it’s ok…” Bobby soothed him.  He pressed kisses into the top of Daniel’s head.  “He’s not worth talking about anymore.”  

Daniel looked up at him and frowned slightly.  No matter what he was feeling, in the deepest part of him he was still starting to forgive Johnny for not being able to help who he was.  He was going to protest but Bobby stopped him.

“Daniel...it’s true...you have to believe me.  He only cares about himself.  He only cares about how something will please and suit his needs.  He doesn’t care who he uses and how he does it to get what he wants.  I never ever wanted you to be hurt.  You have to believe me about that.”  Bobby had lifted Daniel’s chin with his finger and was staring seriously into his eyes.  

“How did you get to be so wise?” Daniel said finally offering him a small smile.  “And...WHY are you not in the hospital?”  He said pulling back and putting a hand to Bobby’s forehead.  “Your fever has gone down a little.”

“My mom gave me some meds. I’m fine really...as long as I don’t move or breathe.”  He laughed and groaned at the same time.  Daniel looked him over again.

“I’m so so sorry I didn’t believe you.”  

“You’re here now...that’s all that matters.”

“How can you be so forgiving?  I literally wrote you off as a lost cause, man.”

“You do a lot for the person you love.  You have to understand that yourself.”  He said looking at Daniel with regret.  He looked down at the carpet. 

“I know you love me, Bobby.”

“You have no idea…”  Bobby said turning to face him.

 **_Wish I could turn you back into a stranger_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Cause if I was never in your life, you wouldn't have to change this_ **

They didn’t know who moved toward the other first.  Lips found other lips, smooth and impossibly soft.  They kissed like coming home.  Bobby whimpered in relief.  He never thought he would be able to kiss Daniel again.  He had almost lost all hope.  Bobby reached a hand up to hold on to the hem of Daniel’s shirt.  He was becoming dizzy with need.

Daniel kissed for forgiveness.  He tasted his salty tears on Bobby’s lips.  It was driving Bobby crazy.  He wanted to lick and taste the tears on Daniel’s throat but he was not going to go fast.  He was going to let Daniel lead the way.  He didn’t want to scare Daniel away.  He held on to him like he was a feather or a soap bubble about to burst.  

Daniel leaned into Bobby sensing that he wanted him to take control.  It was a new sensation for him.  He had experience now, having sex with Johnny had taught him a lot.  He was not so naive and innocent anymore.  He put pressure on Bobby’s lips and licked at his mouth to let him in.  Bobby opened up gladly and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s back.  He started to cry a little himself at the sensations and feelings having the one he loved back in his arms.

“Oh...Daniel...oh god...I love you so much…”  He said overwhelmed kissing his face, his eyes his chin, every available inch.  “I didn’t know what I would do if I never saw you again.”

Daniel pulled back and looked at him.  He broke off the kisses slowly.  He was confused.  “What do you mean?”

“Nothing...it’s nothing.”  Bobby was waiting for Daniel to confess his love to him too.  He just had to feel the same way about him now.  He brushed his hand along Daniel’s forehead and smiled sweetly at him.  

Daniel had heard Bobby’s confession and wanted to return it to him.  He had it on the tip of his tongue. He was prepared to say it to him and mean it, but something still held him back.  He knew he would hate himself forever for it, if he said something to Bobby he really truly didn’t mean.  Johnny’s face was still in his line of sight.  He still saw him, wrapped in his arms, blissfully happy and in love.  He had told Johnny he loved him.  He had told Johnny that he wanted to spend his life with him.  He told Johnny…

He laid Bobby carefully back down on his bed. He started kissing him, softly, slowly, trying to savor the taste and feel of his mouth.  He kissed moans from Bobby’s throat as Bobby reached up to run fingers through his thick black hair.  

He worked his way down Bobby’s neck and began kissing spots on his chest that were black and blue.  Every bruise had Johnny’s name on it.  Every bruise told Daniel that this was because of him.  Every mark told him that Johnny would never change.  He knew people would be hurt because of him…and he would never tolerate that.  

They started moving against one another.  Bobby reached down to help Daniel take off his shirt and toss it into a corner.  Brown skin on warm skin sliding against one another sent thrills up their arms and increased their urgency.  

“Daniel...we don’t have to do this…”  Bobby said feeling Daniel growing hard in his jogging pants.  He wanted it so much, but he was not going to let Daniel do something he wasn’t ready for.  He put his hand on Daniel’s chest as he felt him brush up against his own growing erection.  “Mnnngh...”  He breathed out resting his forehead against Daniel’s.

“No...I want this…”  Daniel said breathlessly against Bobby’s chest.  He was rocking into him at a steady pace, trailing his hands as gently as possible up and down Bobby’s arms.  “But I don’t want to hurt you…” He whispered.

Bobby was shaking with want.  “I’m ok...I just...I want you…” He said easing back further on his mattress.  He was allowing Daniel to continue to take the upper hand.  This was something Daniel was not really sure about at all.  He had never done this part.  He had always let Johnny take control, often past his comfort level.  He thought back ruefully to the times he was almost forced to comply.  Now he was being silently asked to do the same.  He didn’t know how to react.  He faltered.  

“It’s ok...have you ever?”  Bobby asked him cautiously.  

“No...I haven’t”  Daniel felt his face grow hot and he played with the waistband of Bobby’s boxer shorts.  He put the palm of his hand flat against Bobby’s cock and stroked him, trying to come to a decision but not wanting to ruin the mood.  

“Oh…”  Bobby said trying to talk through the sensation.  “I see you’re going to be a tease about it.”  He bit his lip and pulled Daniel back on top of him.  They kissed each other until it was almost unbearable then frantically pulled at each other’s pants until they were off and lost somewhere on the bed.  

“I want to fuck you now…” Daniel said almost completely out of character.  He was becoming lost to the feel of Bobby against him and Bobby teasing him and making him want to feel the heat inside of him.  Bobby moaned his approval as he stroked Daniel pushing him closer to the edge.  He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer and produced a small tube of lubricant.

“I see you’re prepared." Daniel sighed, grabbing the tube quickly.  He wanted to do this before he lost all of his nerve.  He coated himself with the slick gel, moaning as he did so.  He remembered that Bobby’s mother’s room was down at the other side of the hall and they would not be disturbed, but he still kept his moaning soft and light...it seemed to suit both of the quiet pair of boys anyway.  

He hesitated once more before tentatively sinking himself into the other boy.  He grit his teeth and bit his lip hard.  He had never known such a feeling before.  It was tight and hot and welcoming. He gripped a handful of Bobby’s hair as he pushed himself in further.  Bobby was delving his sea green eyes into Daniel’s almost black orbs urging him further with quiet whispers and words.  “Yess...Daniel...more...oh my god you feel so good right now.”  He grabbed Daniel’s hand and held it tightly as Daniel held his body rigidly tight when he was all the way inside.  

“Am I …?”  He questioned almost unable to get the words out.  His vision was swimming.  

“Yes...yes...you’re there...feel me.”  Bobby said continuing to kiss his face and his lips and kissed his tears away.

 **_But I know that I'll be happier_ ** ****  
**_And I know you will too_ ** ****  
**_Said, "I know that I'll be happier_ ** ****  
**_And I know you will too_ ** ****  
**_Eventually_ ** **_  
_**

He fucked Bobby.  He fucked him past his hurt.  He fucked him past his pain.  He fucked him past the memories of every horrible thing that Johnny had done to them both.  He saw Johnny’s sad face in front of him as he brought the other boy to ecstasy.  A myriad of lustful encouraging words tumbled from Bobby’s lips as Daniel picked up his speed and his pace and continued to thrust into the boy below him.  He wanted this he kept telling himself.  He was in charge now and he was the one calling the shots.  He was not going to let Johnny and what he did mess with his mind anymore.  He wanted to be loved by someone and Bobby did that.  Maybe eventually he would learn to love him back.  Only then would it be fair to the both of them.  He was thinking too hard about it again, but he couldn’t help himself.

He cried out when he reached his orgasm, spasming through Bobby’s body.  Bobby had pulled him close as he came wordlessly.  He hadn’t returned any of Bobby’s adoration about his body about how he was so very much in love with him.  He just kept fucking the thoughts of Johnny out of his head and trying to feel the pleasure of exacting his revenge.  Bobby was too far gone to notice.  He was blissfully on the edge of coming and Daniel reached between them to take hold of him and bring him over the edge, to the sounds of Bobby telling him how much he loved him.  Daniel felt like he had betrayed them all.  He collapsed on top of Bobby easing his way out of him.  He lay there letting the waves of pleasure roll over him and Bobby both and they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.  

 **_And I know just what I've got to do_ ** ****  
**_And it's got to be soon_ ** ****  
**_'Cause I know that I'll be happier_ ** ****  
**_And I know you will too_ **

Johnny paced the bedroom floor.  He had ran out of the dojo after Daniel had escaped.  He wanted to catch up to him, make him listen, make him understand.  He knew he was busted.  He knew he was caught red handed.  He knew he had no right to even talk to him anymore, let alone think that he’d ever want anything to do with him anymore.  He was frantic.  He left Dutch without uttering a word.  He didn’t care what happened anymore.  He only knew that he had to find Daniel and make it right.  He didn’t care about himself anymore.  He felt like the only person that he loved in this shitty world had been ripped away from him by his own hand.  He wanted to try and get him back.  The idea hit him to where he would possibly go.  He had tried his house several times.  Once he woke his mother up and he just stood there breathing loudly into the phone until Daniel’s mother called him a pervert and slammed the phone down in his ear.  

He bit his lip hard, drawing blood as realized where Daniel must have gone.  It made the most sense. He didn’t want to go over and confront them both.  It was well past midnight.  But he just had to know.  He dialed the phone and let it ring.

 

A sleepy “Hello…” greeted him.

Johnny listened for a moment on the other end.  He knew Bobby had caller ID.

“Johnny....”  Bobby said wairly.

“Is he there?”

“Who…”

“Don’t get smart with me.  Put him on the phone.”  Desperate low and threatening tone of voice.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you right now.”  Bobby said, almost smuggly.  He gripped the cordless phone tightly in his hand.

Johnny heard the muffled voice of a sleepy Daniel in the background and all he saw was red.

“I’m going to kill you, Brown...you’re a dead man.”  

“You’ll have to find me first.”  Bobby said, hanging up the phone.  

\-------

Bobby woke up early the next morning.  He looked over at the naked and sleepy form in his bed and smiled as he went over to cover him up with the cool bedsheet.  Daniel stirred, but snuggled back into the sheets.  

Bobby continued to pack his suitcase.  He didn’t know how much time he actually had left, but he knew his decision was the right one.  He still knew that Daniel would never feel the same about him regardless of the night of passion that they had spent together.  It was like a goodbye...he told himself.  He just wanted one moment with him before he left for good.  He was so happy that Daniel had made his wishes come true.  He was going to be gone before Daniel woke up.  

“Hey…” Daniel said looking over at him.  He stretched and yawned his tired muscles lax and pliant.  He had grown cold without the warm body snuggled next to him and was curious as to why Bobby was up and about so early in the morning.  

“Hey…”  Bobby said sadly.  Now he had the extra difficult task of letting Daniel down.  He continued to put some clothes in the suitcase.

“What are you doing?”  Daniel got up unashamed of his nudity and went over to kiss Bobby on the shoulder.  It hit him all the sudden what the other boy was attempting to do.  “No...Bobby...don’t!!”

“Come with me, Daniel!” He said abandoning his original idea.  He realized he needed Daniel more than air and wouldn’t survive long on his own.

“What are you saying?  That’s insane!”

“No it’s not...we can make it...we both need to get out of this place.  Out of this horrible situation.  We can run away.  We can start a new life together.  Please!”

Daniel looked at him as if he was actually considering the possibility.  He didn’t want to deal with seeing Johnny for a long time.  He didn’t think he had anything else to stick around for.  His mother was the only thing that kept him rooted to his spot.  “But...I don’t...I mean…where will we go?”

“We can go anywhere...I will take care of you, I promise.  I have enough money for us both...please Daniel...we have to hurry!  Tell me yes!”   He said grabbing both of Daniel’s hands a sort of manic look in his eyes.  He wanted this to happen more than anything now.

Daniel was caught up in the moment.  He smiled widely.  He grabbed Bobby’s shoulders and nodded his head.  Bobby kissed him quickly and tossed his clothes at him.  

Two hours later they were on a bus together.  Daniel was watching the yellow divider lines on the road shoot past one after the other until it became a solid yellow blur.  Bobby was resting his head against Daniel’s shoulder, sleeping quietly. Their fingers were laced together and he was breathing evenly.  Bobby had bought them both tickets to New Jersey at Daniel’s insistence because at least he could tell his mother that he had decided to go and visit relatives.  She would still lose her mind, but at least she would know where he was.  Bobby had left his mother a goodbye note, telling her that he was running away from home.  He didn’t know if she would ever understand, but he had told her not to worry about him.  

Daniel turned his head and pressed a kiss to Bobby’s forehead.  He didn’t care what kind of looks he was getting from the other passengers on the bus.  He had other thoughts filling up his brain.  It was going to be a very long bus ride.  He didn’t know if he would make he all the way to New Jersey or not.   He left everything behind him, all wrapped up in a platinum blonde head.  His hopes for the future were yet to be determined...

**_Eventually..._ **

 

Stay tuned for the EXCITING conclusion in Part 3 of The Sun In Your Eyes – Naked in New Jersey.  Preview:

 

Yes, I’m Changin 

**_I was raging, it was late_ **

**_In the world my demons cultivate_ **

**_I felt the strangest emotion but it wasn't hate, for once_**

Daniel was gone.  He had just disappeared.  Like a thorn plucked out of flesh.  The pain was still there but the obstruction was removed.  He had done everything he could do to find him.  He had looked all over town.  He had went to the beach.  It was his fault.  It was all his fault.  He finally after all this time, felt the remorse and the consequences of his reckless actions.  The consequences of him taking something that was a precious gift and tossing it aside like it never mattered.  Every time he thought about what he had done, he loathed his very skin.  All he wanted was Daniel back.  But now he was gone.  He was lost to him.  Would he ever come back?  Could he ever forgive…and give him just one more chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick ??: Do you like to see two Alpha Males "interact" or two Submissive Males "interact" I tried to portray the differing temperaments and behaviors between the two. I am happy with the results. But my ultimate conclusion is you need to match and A with a B to have a "successful relationship". There are too many similarities between the same kind of individual.
> 
> In the A type there will never be satisfaction because one is ALWAYS trying to over power the other and it will usually wind up being angry, frustrating and unsatisfying. 
> 
> In the B type one person will always be trying to please the other without one taking a firm course of direction unless forced. And that makes the person uncomfortable and unsatisfied.


End file.
